Moonlight Dark Knight
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Serenity knew that Endymion was not hers - no, she knew her Dark Knight was out there somewhere. What she did not expect was for him to come to her.
1. I Follow My Heart

SM/JUL cross – Sere and Bruce

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

**Chapter 1: I Follow my Heart**

Laughter could be heard at the Cherry Hill Shrine as four young women happily talked about their college lives. They would be graduating soon, and even at the age of twenty-two the band of friends still found time to relax and laugh as they did when they were young teenagers of fifteen; except for one.

Serenity sat at Rei's window, her beautiful face emotionless as she gazed out at the blooming Sakura trees on the Shrine grounds. All of the Sailor Senshi had blossomed into the regal princesses they were but Serenity held this divine beauty that only a Queen of the Moon could possess. Her blonde hair had lightened greatly over the years and had become even longer as it now swayed to the backs of her ankles. Her dark sapphire eyes now held silver flecks of moonlight in their orbs, and she had grown slightly as well while filling out with curves in all the right places. Since her teen years, she had studied diplomatic relations and business and became a favorite among classmates. She could capture the attention of everyone around her by simply being present, and had nine of the greatest friends a woman could ever hope to have. She had become the daughter that Queen Selenity always knew she would be.

Yet despite all of this, she still felt empty in her heart, for how can anyone truly be happy when they are separated from the one person in the world who can make the complete?

"Sere?" Mina asked.

"Hum?" The silver-blonde woman answered as she turned her attention back to her friends.

Makoto gave a smile. "Don't worry, Sere. I am sure that Mamoru is missing you too." The brunette answered, assuming her friend's far off gaze was due to the missing presence of her long-time boyfriend.

(_They have no idea how wrong they are._) The young woman gave them her trademark smile instead. "I have no doubt about that." She answered, smiling as her friends once more engaged in their previous conversation. Once she was sure their attention was no longer on her, she returned to gazing out the window. Her eyes flittered up to the Moon that was visible even in the light of the early Saturday afternoon. (_Where are you, my Dark Knight?_) She cried out mentally. (_I am no fool; it is only obvious that Mamoru is not my soul mate. How that notion came about I still don't know, but until I find you, it is best that Mamoru and Setsuna keep their relationship secret._) Her gaze was interrupted by a breeze of Sakura petals floating past Rei's open window. She allowed her eyes to follow their dance as they floated across the Shrine courtyard before turning her gaze back to the Moon as she asked one more time, (_Where are you, my Dark Knight?_)

88888888

"Come now Bats, don't be such a spoil sport!" The Joker pouted.

"Don't hijack a military plane full of nuclear bombs." Batman replied in his icy tone.

"Buzz kill." The Joker mumbled, before a black gauntlet made contact with his white clown face. "Ouch, now what was that for?" The purple-haired villain asked.

"For blowing up my plane." He answered. Giving one of his famous Bat Glares to the uniformed officers holding the Joker, he said, "Get him out of here."

The officers didn't argue as they hauled the mental convict away from the legendary hero of Gotham.

"All of the nuclear bombs have been accounted for." Green Lantern spoke as he landed next to the caped man. "All we need to do now is go back to the Tower and fill out the paperwork."

"Why do we have to do a ten page write-up on a five minute battle?" The Flash asked in with a dose of his usual sarcasm as he appeared on Green Lantern's left. "It takes so long."

"You are the fastest man alive, how long can it take you?" John asked.

"Ok fine, it doesn't take long at all. But its _so_ boring!" The speedster remarked.

"Quit your complaining and get back to monitor duty. I have more work to do in Gotham." Batman told them before he slipped away.

"Is it just me, or is Bats brooding more than usual?" Flash asked.

Green Lantern was able to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Whatever it is, it is none of our business. Let's just finish up here so we can go home."

"On it!" A blur of red and gold let John Stewart know the Flash had left in his usual manner: as fast as possible without any thinking involved. He gave a sigh and moved to help.

Back in Gotham, the vigilant protector was wrapped in the shadows from a very tall building as he surveyed the city around him. He turned blue eyes to the Moon, where the face of a Princess with silvery blue eyes and a crescent moon on her brow smiled warmly at him.

Batman gave a shake of his head. His mind had been tormenting him with images of the strange young woman for years now. The visions ranged from seeing her in a flowing evening gown of silver and white to a battle outfit with angel wings and a staff. He knew he had never seen her before, but he could not stop the sense of familiarity that swarmed within him each time he had a vision of her. Something inside of him was screaming that this woman was of the greatest importance and that he had to get to her.

A scream filled his ears, and on reflex the Dark Knight already was swinging down on his grapple. He had a duty to protect his city, and illusions were not going to stop him from doing that.

88888888

"Hey Luna, I am going for a walk." The young woman said as she slipped the apartment key into her pocket. She was dressed in jean shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt due to the warm weather, and she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water to take with her.

Luna looked up at her charge as she walked around her apartment. Serenity had been acting more distant the past few weeks, and the feline advisor was beginning to grow worried. "Would you like some company, Sere?" She asked with her accent.

The near-perfect replica of Queen Selenity turned to look at her companion, before a small smile spread across her lips. "Sure, Luna, I would like that. I'll carry you."

Luna purred softly as she left her perch on the couch to walk across the room and leap into the Moon Monarch's arms. If Serenity wouldn't ask for advice in whatever is troubling her, then the Mau cat would make sure to at least be there in silent support.

88888888

"Alfred, remind me again why I am in my jet flying to Tokyo, Japan?" Bruce Wayne asked his life-long butler and father-figure.

"Because, Master Bruce, you were asked by the Board members of your company to oversee the take-over of the second largest microchip company in Japan." The English accent rolled out in reply.

"Why don't I have people working for me that can do this? I have work in Gotham to do." The ebony haired man grumbled.

"Because, Master Bruce," Alfred replied in the same tone as before, "They are holding a ball to welcome you, and Bruce Wayne has a reputation to uphold." The elder man's only reply was a small glare, to of which he wisely ignored in favor of pouring himself another glass of tea.

They landed two hours later, greeted by raging paparazzi and a crowd of single raving women.

"Mina, quit shoving!" Rei growled at her friend.

"Can you believe how hunky he is?" Makoto sighed.

"I heard that he is here because his company is taking over the Wushi Corporation." Ami added, her demure voice having to speak up in the crowd.

"He's walking this way!" Minako screamed before the group was pushed backwards by the mob of estrogen.

"Where is Sere?" Ami asked as she looked around.

"She went on one of her walks – hey, watch it! I'm not afraid to shove back!" The tall Senshi of Jupiter challenged to the red-head who had pushed her fairly forcefully.

Ami gave a sigh, but none-the-less joined her friends in their attempt to view the sexy bachelor as he walked their way, which was near impossible.

Bruce Wayne simply placed on his trademark winning smile as he walked past, giving a wink here and there to the screaming women around him. They were all instantly swooning as they tried to beckon the billionaire over to them but it was futile. Once he reached the safety of the limo, he let out a sigh. Alfred already had a scotch on the rocks ready, to which Bruce was eternally grateful.

The hotel he was staying at was also swarmed with paparazzi and screaming women, but this time it was only ten feet from the curb to the hotel lobby to Bruce's relief. As the sun began to set Bruce Wayne figured that now was as good a time as any to search the streets of Tokyo, his way.

88888888

Serenity looked up at the full moon as it shone brightly down at her, surrounded by glittering stars. (_Hello, Mother. I miss you, too._) She thought as she continued her walk. Despite the fact that it was now dark, it was still very warm. Woman and cat continued their walk through the district surrounding Tokyo Tower.

Surprisingly the streets were all but abandoned, which was brought to Serenity's attention by her cat who shook her from her thoughts. "Sere, I have a very bad feeling that something isn't right." Luna spoke up.

"What do you mean?" The silvery blonde asked as she looked around. "I don't sense any Negaverse monsters."

"What's that beeping sound?" The cat asked while spinning her head, the advisor's ears perked up as they swiveled around in an attempt to find the source. Serenity did not have time to reply as the building not more than twenty feet in front of them burst into flames. The force from the explosion sent the Moon Princess flying backwards, clutching the black feline to her chest as she rolled. She looked up through squinted eyes to observe the damage before looking down.

"Are you alright, Luna?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes." The blonde answered. Serenity slowly stood up, keeping a wary eye out. Luna jumped out of her hold onto the ground, and Serenity clutched her locket to her chest after pulling it from her space pocket. "What caused that?" Luna asked.

"My guess would be the creepy two-faced man wearing the two-in-one business suit." Serenity told her cat before slipping into the alley. She transformed in a brilliant flash of white, and Sailor Cosmos spread her wings as she took into the sky while knowing Luna would find some cover. Cosmos landed before the burning building, letting out a blast of Mercury's ice and Neptune's water to eliminate the flames.

"What do we have here?" Came a cackle. "It would seem this territory is not as unclaimed as I thought."

Sailor Cosmos spun to face the deformed-looking human, her staff at the ready. Her silvery eyes were blazing as she leveled with his gaze, ignoring the coin that he continued to toss in the air. "Who are you?" She asked, knowing he was no youma.

"I am Two-Face, Super Villain extraordinaire." He answered with a mocking bow. "Who be you?"

Her wings ruffled in reply. "I am Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Moon and Soldier of Love and Justice."

Two-Face laughed as he watched her. "You mean to say that you protect this town? Well, you are no Batman but you will have to do for now, seeing as how you disrupted my bank robbery." He gave her a crooked grin. "How about we play a game? This is my lucky coin, and you have a 50/50 chance of this being your lucky day. Heads says you live, Tails you die."

Sailor Cosmos clutched her staff in both hands as she spread her legs apart, watching him flip his coin up in the air. This man was mad, that much was certain. "Oh yippy, Tails it is!" The man then proceeded to dance around on his toes for several moments.

(_I wonder if I should just leave him for the authorities..._) She thought while observing his movements. (_Handling mental convicts is not my jurisdiction._)

The choice was made for her when the man pulled out a gun and began to shoot. She held the Cosmic staff out before her while summoning Saturn's Silence Wall to stop the bullets before they came near her body.

Two-Face let out a whine. "That's cheating, I hope you know. Well, you definitely have something over Batman - he doesn't have nifty powers like you do."

Sailor Cosmos growled. "That's it; it's not my job to handle mental patients who go blowing up buildings, but I have had it with your and your mouth! **Venus Love Chain Encircle!**"

Two-Face found himself wrapped in a glowing chain, his gun arm pinned to his side. He had managed to avoid his other arm being pinned to his body at the very last moment. "As much fun as you are, my Lucky coin said that you have to die, and while it had been fun, the second bomb is about to go off."

"What second-" **BOOM**

"Sere!" Luna called from across the street. The building next to the first that had exploded went up in flames, easily overcoming the building and causing the first building to be re-kindled as well as the building to the opposite side of the second. Sailor Cosmos, who had been fairly close to the building during its explosion, was flown forward and sent to the ground, her staff landing beside her as she lost her grip on the Venus Chain.

Two-Face was smirking as he sauntered up to the winged woman as she ever so slowly rose to her knees and gave a shake of her head to clear it. "Thank you for playing. This is where you die." He told her, bringing up the gun to level it with her head.

A black blur flew by, knocking the gun from the villain's hands as it scattered to the ground. Cosmos watched as her opponent's face contorted in incredible rage as he sent an angered glare in the direction the object had flown from. "Batman." He growled.

"Get away from her. Now!"

Sailor Cosmos squinted as she gazed into the shadows, attempting to see the figure of who spoke. She knew that the identity of her savior was unknown to her, but she could have sworn that she knew that voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Batman? A little far from Gotham, aren't you?" Two-Face sneered.

"I could ask you the same thing, Harvey." The deep voice rang out again, but this time from behind her. "Get away from her." He repeated as his voice laced over with a promise of punishment should he go unheeded.

"Why the interest in her?" He asked with a smirk, giving a few tosses of his coin in the air.

"That is not your concern." Sailor Cosmos felt shivers run up and down her spine; the voice was now directly behind her, and she could have sworn that she felt the body heat radiating from the unknown hero.

"Let's say it's tickled my fancy." Two-Face replied before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver hand-held grenade.

Sailor Cosmos was unsure how it happened, but she found herself lifted from the ground by two very strong arms and settled in the safety of some tree leaves several yards away. Black gauntlets filled her eyes as the arms removed themselves from her waist and the same smooth voice filled her ears, "Stay here." She barely had time to nod in answer before she felt his presence leave.

She turned to face the battle. Apparently it was no grenade that the deformed man had thrown, but some kind of strange acid that was eating away at the ground where she had previously been kneeling. A black shadow that she assumed was her savior was engaged in a fist fight with the demented villain, but quickly won the upper hand and the man - Harvey? - was sent sprawling to the ground. She watched from up in the tree as the black figure with a pointed cowl over his head slapped on handcuffs.

Knowing the battle was over, she spread her wings and flew down from the tree to land soundlessly on the ground. She walked over and picked up her discarded staff that had flown from her hands during the second explosion. Her heels were muffled as she walked across the grass to the caped man, mentally taking note of his broad and muscled shoulders. Her savior was talking into a communicator that she could not see. "I'll wait here, J'onn. Tell them to hurry." His gruff voice spoke before he ended the transmission.

Sailor Cosmos gently cleared her throat. "Thank you, for helping me." She spoke, unable to miss the regal tone that had filled her voice. "I never handled a villain before that was human."

Batman refused to turn around. How was it that she was real? The woman his mind had been showing him images of for years truly existed, and was almost killed by Two-Face. If he hadn't made it in time to save her...

"Next time, be more careful." His voice came out more gruff than he meant.

Sailor Cosmos was taken back by the ice in his tone. She glanced at Luna, who was now standing at her feet, before returning her gaze to the back of her apparent hero. "It was not my intention to be attacked by that man. Like I told you, this is out of my jurisdiction."

"Then next time, leave it to the police or the Justice League."

Sailor Cosmos' silver eyes flashed in fury. "You expect me to just stand by and watch next time? I have no idea about this Justice League that you are talking about, but here my Senshi and I defend Japan." Her statement had Batman turning around before his mind could remind him not to. Both froze as their eyes landed on one another. One had wide eyes of shock, and the other hardened stubbornness.

Police sirens broke them from their staring contest, and while Sailor Cosmos turned her head to stare at the approaching sirens, Batman took this opportunity to slip away into the comfort of the shadows that he knew so well. He watched as she returned her attention to the space he had recently occupied before she turned startled eyes to the cat.

"Luna, did I imagine him?" She asked. He was puzzled as to why - it was not as if the small black creature could answer back.

"You most certainly did not, Princess." Or it can. He had seen stranger things.

"He's here..." Her voice whispered with a sense of wonder. "That was him, it had to be."

"Who?" The cat asked with curious maroon eyes.

"My Dark Knight." She answered as the police pulled up.

"Sailor Cosmos, greetings." The police chief smiled with a bow.

"Hello, sir." She greeted back with a smile. "I am sorry to interrupt your night, but it would seem this time there were no Youma."

"Yes, we received a call from the Justice League to come pick up Two-Face." The police chief gave a wave of his arm, and the SWAT team and several other officers that had escorted him to the scene went to pick up the unconscious and hand-cuffed villain from the ground.

Sailor Cosmos turned to the chief. "Who is this Justice League you speak of?" She asked.

The chief smiled. "A band of heroes from around the world that handle super villains like Two-Face. They do not come here to Japan because we have you and your Senshi to protect us so they have never had a need, but we still know of them."

Sailor Cosmos gave a nod and a grateful smile. It would seem that with all of their work handling the Negaverse, the Senshi had overlooked other media news. "Thank you, sir. I shall take my leave since there is no longer any danger." She gave a smile to him and the rest of the officers before spinning her staff. A portal appeared beside her and she stepped in after Luna, vanishing from sight.

Batman watched everything from the shadows, waiting for her to leave before moving to return to his hotel room. First he had to figure out how Harvey had managed to escape the Asylum and get to Tokyo and why, and then he would figure out how the woman he thought was a figment of his imagination was real and here in Japan.

88888888

Serenity sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade, staring into the chocolate glass that was her shake while absentmindedly twirling the straw with her pointer finger. Her chin was resting in the palm of her free hand as she let out a sigh. Why was Fate so cruel? Her Dark Knight was here in Japan, or at least he had been. What was worse is he acted as if he did not recognize her.

Her silvery blue eyes suddenly lit with recognition. Of course! No one had remembered anything of their past until they had their memories unlocked! That had to be the reason. If she could find him again and help him regain his memories, then he would remember everything!

Though there was still the problem of statistics. In all the time that they have been fighting the Negaverse and know their real identities, she had only managed to see him once. How long would it be before she sees him again?

"Are you alright, Sere?" Motoki asked the twenty-two year old. At the age of twenty-six he now owned the arcade that had blossomed under his care.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You haven't had a single sip of my special milkshake." He pointed out.

Serenity gazed down at the glass before her and then back up at Motoki with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Motoki. I guess I was too occupied with my thoughts."

"I figured. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked. His light green eyes softened. "Is it because of Mamoru?"

Serenity gave a sigh. Motoki was the only one who knew the truth about her relationship with Mamoru because he was Mamoru's best friend and like an older brother to her. However, Motoki did not understand that she held no romantic feelings for her 'boyfriend' at all.

"No, it's not about Mamoru. I am happy for him and Setsuna, really." She told him with a brave smile.

"Then what is bothering my Moon Maiden?" He asked.

Serenity stirred the straw with the tip of her finger again in the glass. She bit her lip as she thought about telling him, her best guy friend who knew everything about her right down to her identity as the Moon Princess. However, the bells at the door that signaled the arrival of new guests took his attention away, and Serenity found that she was relieved. After all, if Motoki let the information slip, he would crumple under the interrogation of the girls.

She did not lift her gaze as Motoki greeted the new guests, nor did she for the next half an hour. It wasn't until a familiar voice met her ears that she snapped back to reality. "Hey Koneko-chan."

Serenity turned to look into the smiling faces of two of her most loyal and protective friends. "Haruka! Michiru!" She smiled brightly at the couple before she stood from the barstool and gave each of them a hug.

"How are you?" Michiru's mystical voice rang out like the ocean she was so in tune with. However, the look in her knowing eyes stopped Serenity's traditional reply.

"Come on, I want to take the two most important women in my life out to a fancy lunch." Haruka spoke up.

Serenity gave them a bright smile of gratitude and nodded happily. "Thanks, you guys." She told them sincerely.

They simply nodded with smiled and escorted her out to Haruka's sports car. The ride was spent in silence as the racer took them expertly through the streets of Tokyo to one of the most exclusive cafe's in town. Of course, when you are a famous race care driver and violinist nothing is denied to you. They were seated right away with Serenity facing the couple and then given menus.

When their waiter walked away, Michiru spoke up. "Do you mind telling us why our normally cheerful Princess has been carrying so much turmoil lately?"

Serenity's eyes softened and she set her menu down. She appeared as if she was unsure if she should tell them, and so Haruka spoke up. "Koneko? Is everything alright?"

She lifted her gaze to them, the corners of her lips pulled into the smallest possible smile. "I feel so alone."

The two lovers exchanged glances. Both of them knew the kind of loneliness that their Princess was talking about. After all, the two Senshi were very astute- they knew Mamoru and Setsuna were a couple, with the Princess' blessings. However, Serenity was the kind of being that needed love in their life, and not just the kind for family and friends. It had to be hard for her to be the only single one in the close-knit group.

"I saw him." She spoke so quietly that the two women were not sure they heard her.

"Who, Serenity?" Haruka asked.

"My Dark Knight." She told them. Her face momentarily adopted a far-off gaze. "He is here, somewhere."

The waiter interrupted them to gather their order, but when he left Michiru turned to the younger woman. "Tell us everything."

"Mamoru is not my true love." She began, her gaze never leaving her water glass. "I have no clue as to why everyone thinks we are to be together, but we have never been anything more than friends." She let out a soft sigh. "My Dark Knight was a nobleman from Saturn and although he was shrouded in shadows, I fell in love with him. He was the greatest detective you could ever hope to meet, and I am sure that he could easily beat even Ami in chess." She finally looked up into the startled eyes of her Senshi. "We were to wed, until Queen Beryl attacked." Her eyes were shimmering with tears. "We had been sharing a dance when Beryl's minions overcame our own, and he went to the front line to defend us. It was the last I saw of him, until last night."

"We saw the news report." Michiru added.

"Two-Face called him 'Batman'." Serenity added.

"Gotham's Hero?" Haruka spoke up. Her two women turned surprised and curious eyes to the tall blonde. "What?"

"Haruka, you know I do not like secrets." Michiru spoke with a warning tone, even as she gracefully lifted her glass to her lips. The fact that Haruka had not told her she had ventured to the dangerous city was news to the calm woman.

Haruka held up her hands in defense as she let a guilty smile stretch across her lips. "You were in a concert and I was bored! I had always heard that Gotham offered the most for adrenaline racers."

"Haruka..." Michiru continued as Serenity watched in silent amusement.

"I won twenty thousand dollars!" Haruka added. Michiru continued to remain as calm as the sea before a storm. "I bought you that beautiful diamond bracelet with it!"

"We shall _discuss_ this matter later." Michiru commented.

Serenity burst into laughter. The two lovers looked to their princess with wide eyes, both wondering what the younger woman had found so humorous. However, upon taking sight of their Princess in better spirits even if it was at their expense, had the two older woman smiling as well.

Once the laughter had died down, Serenity moved to continue the conversation. "What do you know of Batman?" She asked.

"Not much, unfortunately. I do know that he has been watching over Gotham for years, putting away criminals like the one that attacked you last night." The racer added. "That and he is one of the founders of this Justice League. It's apparently a large organization of super heroes both with powers and without that protect the planet."

"Basically, they do what we do only they fight super villains, not the Negaverse." Michiru added.

"That had me wondering why we have never heard of them before. I wonder if it is because we never focused on the media outside of Tokyo." Serenity spoke thoughtfully. "If they are all super heroes, how come we have never heard of them until now?"

"It may be that they have no way of contacting us. We are very good at our job of protecting you, Princess." Haruka added while unable to hide the pride in her voice.

Serenity looked at her two friends. "But we need to. If my Dark Knight is with these people, then we simply must contact them."

The warriors of Neptune and Uranus shared a glance. The desperate tone in their leader's voice left a pang of sadness in their hearts. "But Koneko, I thought that he did not remember you." Haruka spoke softly.

"No one remembered until I returned their memories." Serenity pleaded in a whisper. "At the very least, I must know if it is him." She met their gazes firmly but gently. "No matter the outcome, I need to at least seem him one more time."

In the end the need to see their Princess happy won out, and Serenity found herself with an Outer Senshi escort to Gotham that would leave in several days.

88888888

_"Serenity." The deep voice calmly rang out._

_The blonde-haired Princess of the Moon spun around to face the dark shadows of the elegant hallways of the Moon Palace. "Bruce?"_

_The Master of Shadows stepped into the light of the glowing Silver Crystal that was clutched in the Moon Princess' hold. A hand lifted to let the hood of the black cape fall back to reveal his ebony hair and piercing blue eyes. With a small nod of his head, Serenity let the Silver Crystal dissolve back inside her body as she move to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his muscled chest. Strong arms wrapped around her smaller form, holding her close as he reveled in the feel of her against him._

_"I am sorry for returning so late, my Princess." He told her with a whisper in her ear._

_"You are here now, and for that I am happy." She answered, lifted her head to meet his gaze. Without hesitation they met in an intimate kiss, Bruce bringing his cape to wrap around the bare shoulders of his love, keeping her warm as well as ensuring she was pressed closer to his person._

_They let their lips pull away after a moment. "Are you unharmed from your mission?" The Princess asked._

_"Earth has proven they use brute force, but it was nothing I could not handle. I do need to inform your Mother and her council that I believe I have found Beryl's base."_

_Serenity's eyes widened in surprise. "Truly?"_

_"Yes." He told her, his voice deep._

_Serenity molded against his frame as relief washed over her. "Then soon this whole matter shall finally be behind us, and then we may wed."_

_Bruce did not speak; he simply lifted her chin in a commanding fashion and took her lips with his own again._

Bruce sat up in the bed at the hotel, covered in a light sheet of sweat and breathing heavy. Was his mind playing tricks on him again or had that actually happened?

Bruce Wayne was never one to believe in past life experiences, but after all he had lived through, he supposed that stranger things had happened. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, letting out a groan upon realizing it was half past six. Perhaps he should speak with J'onn about all of this. He rolled over to another side of the bed and attempted to relax. Hopefully the Martian would be able to explain what was going on, because for once he sure as hell didn't.

88888888

Ok, so how was that for chapter one? This is a random idea, completely not thought through. Just something that popped into my mind and I figured I may as well type it out. Let me know what you think, please!

As always, thank you to all of you who continue to follow my pieces, and to you who read them!

~_Sandreline_


	2. A Past Comes Into Light

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By:**_ Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of my new story! Thank you to all of you who reviewed - it made me smile so brightly to hear all of your wonderful praises! Thank you so much.

There are some things that I should mention before continuing this story, so that no one is confused. This story takes place well after SM: Stars - Serenity and the Inners are now 22 years old. This also takes place right after Justice League Unlimited Season 2: J'onn is back, but only as a part-timer, because he is holding true to his promise on mingling with society and his Chinese wife. That would make Bruce about six or seven years older.

Also, I wish to better explain the plot between Serenity and Mamoru. They are only friends - There is no Crystal Tokyo because Mamoru is with Setsuna. Not to kill the future plot, but when it becomes time Serenity will return to the Moon and restore the Moon Kingdom as it was in her Mother's time. In the meantime, there will not be much Mamoru - while I like Usa/Mamo pairings, I prefer Usa with others. Sorry Mamoru!

That should just about do it. Thank you all again for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Chapter 2: A Past Comes Into Light**

Batman made his way through the halls of the Watchtower, ignoring those that he passed on his way. He knew that the Martian would be taking his shift on Monitor Duty at this point, and he needed to speak with him. He trusted his friend to keep everything to himself.

J'onn Jones knew Batman was there to see him before the Dark Knight stepped through the door. "No, your mind is not playing tricks on you." The Martian Manhunter spoke while flipping through screens in the Monitor Womb.

Batman kept his face neutral as he moved to stand beside his friend. "Then what is going on?"

"I will not be able to give you an answer until you allow me to see what you have been seeing." J'onn replied in his usual calm voice.

Batman fought down his temper. "When are you off duty?" He asked.

"In less than one hour."

"Fine. Meet me in the Founder's Conference Room." Batman left without another word.

Due to his impatience, Bruce found himself sitting in the designated conference room nearly forty minutes early. His mind was buzzing as it replayed the previous night's events over and over in his mind. She was _real._ The Princess that he had been seeing in his minds eyes was _real_, and Two Face had almost taken her down.

That thought caused a growl to come from the caped man. It would appear that it was sheer coincidence that Harvey had been present in Japan while he was; Two Face was hitting a bank to get money to fund his next big plan, and Sailor Cosmos had gotten in the way. Harvey had almost turned her into a deformity herself if he had been just a moment later! What had she been thinking, just kneeling there on the ground?

She recognized him. That thought caused all the others to come to a raging stop as his mind felt a moment's reprieve. Her silvery blue eyes had lit up when she saw him, and she had called him by a name. '_My Dark Knight_', she had said. However, Bruce was certain without a shred of doubt that besides in his mind, he had never met her before. So how could she know him?

Batman had been so enthralled in his thoughts that he did not know J'onn had entered the room until his green form sat in front of him. "You are not yourself." The Martian spoke.

"I do not need the third degree." Batman replied in a defensive tone.

"My apologies." J'onn retorted. "I did not mean to offend. Perhaps we should begin, then?"

"Yes."

J'onn nodded. "Very well. How long have you been having these visions?"

Batman forced himself to not sigh. "Several years."

J'onn mentally chuckled. Why did he believe that Batman would be giving more detailed answers? "You never mentioned them before, and I have never picked up on these visions before when I scanned your mind."

"I have made sure to keep them locked away. I do not like prying eyes." Batman answered.

"Very well. Perhaps now you will allow me to see them?" J'onn asked as he attempted to hide the humor in his voice.

"Just get on with it." Came the growl.

Orange eyes glowed as the Martian began. As the few times before, J'onn felt himself surrounded by darkness. However this time, there was a single spectacularly glowing silver light. The telepath did not hesitate to begin his journey towards the light. The closer he came to the light, he could begin to hear laughter. He could feel warmth as it radiated and slowly surrounded him, but it was more than just heat; he felt joy and happiness, a sense of belonging and love. Yes, love. It was such a strong emotion that J'onn paused for a moment to let himself be swept away by the powerful feeling.

After several moments more he reached the origin of the light. It was a glowing crystal, perfectly round in shape He reached out his hand to touch it, and when his green fingers made contact the crystal's light shone so brightly that it enveloped him, taking him back in time to witness first hand the events of Bruce Wayne's first life.

88888888

_J'onn Jones found himself standing in the most spectacular garden he had ever seen. He let his eyes wonder around as they took in the sights, including that of Earth in the distance._

_"I am on the Moon." He stated. Taking in the palace before him, his eyes widened. _

_"I am in the Moon Kingdom." His deep voice spoke. It had been a thousand years since the Silver Millennium had been destroyed, and the invasion of his home. A sense of belonging filled him - he was home, or at least somewhat._

_"But why would Bruce have this in his mind? He is a Terran." J'onn spoke out loud._

_A figure began to walk out into the garden from the palace, but knowing that he was an invisible ghost in this memory he did not attempt to hide. The figure slowly became clear, and the Martian found himself falling to one knee out of habit. It was none other than Princess Serenity of the Moon that was approaching him._

_J'onn found himself at an unknown level of curious confusion as he observed his former monarch make her way through the garden while following her. It was inconceivable that Bruce knew the significance of this particular female, and he was unsure as to why she was in his memory._

_"Serenity."_

_The Martian Manhunter took a step back as the Bruce Wayne he knew seemed to appear from no where in unfamiliar clothing, though with his knowledge it was very expensive clothing from Saturn._

_"Bruce!" The Moon Princess cried out happily as she quickly made her way to the ebony haired man. _

_J'onn walked over to them, keeping a distance as he watched with keen eyes. Bruce had opened his arms as the Princess made her way to him before wrapping them around her form, picking her up in the air and spinning her. Silver gown and blonde hair circled them before the Moon Princess was placed on her feet once more before she was pressed against the muscular form of Bruce and well-kissed. When they pulled apart, the Princess was smiling brightly. "My Dark Knight has returned to me."_

_"I would never leave my Shining Light for long." Came the out-of-breath answer before the couple engaged in another deep kiss._

_Orange eyes widened as he watched. Could it be that Batman had been reborn from the fall of the Moon Kingdom? Would that mean that the Princess and her court were as well? Could that also mean that perhaps he was not the last Martian?_

_The Martian was swept away into another memory. This time he appeared before Serenity and Bruce as they were walking arm-in-arm along the garden paths._

_"I am worried about the ominous aura around Earth." Princess Serenity admitted to her love. "My Mother and her Council refuse to tell me anything about it. What I do know I have been told by my Court. Venus and Jupiter have already had several missions to Earth to gather information. Endymion wrote to me, you know. He says that they are making no progress, and Beryl continues to turn Terrans to her side and made them monsters that are slaves to her will."_

_"You should not be worrying yourself over this, Serenity." Bruce told her. "You Mother and her Council have everything under control. Soon Beryl will no longer be a threat to the Moon or the rest of the Silver Alliance."_

_Serenity stopped mid-stride. "How can you say that? How can you ask me to not worry any time one of my friends goes there knowing how dangerous it is? How can you _possibly_ ask me not to worry when you are there for days or weeks on end yourself?" Her eyes were blazing as she passionately spoke to try to get him to see her point._

_"Serenity, you know very well that we can all take care of ourselves." His voice had taken on a stern tone._

_"That is beside the point! How would you feel if I went to Earth to gather information or fight the youma?"_

_Now Bruce's eyes lit up with passion as he turned to stand before her, both his large hands on her slender shoulders. He gripped her firmly while bending his head forward to gaze into her own blazing eyes just inches from his own. "You will remain here in the safety of your home."_

_Serenity shrugged herself out of his hold. "Do you see my reasoning? That is very hypocritical of you to place yourself in danger to protect me and when I say I want to do-"_

_J'onn watched as Bruce forcefully silenced the Moon Princess with a deep kiss. Serenity struggled at fist, her temper still high, but slowly molded into the strong arms of the man she loved as her body became enveloped by his own. When they finally - and slowly- pulled apart, he gave her a small smile. "I believe you made me a picnic, Princess?"_

_The scene changed to one indoors. The Grand Hall of the Moon Kingdom was at its most lavish as couples swirled along the dance floor. Classical music was played, and the Martian could clearly see the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus leading them on the violin and piano. His eyes landed on the form of his own planet's Princess Rei and she stood not far from the Moon Princess and her fellow Senshi._

_The music came to a halt as the infamous Queen of Moon rose from her Throne and smiled out to all of those present. "Today we mark with this grand celebration the engagement of my daughter, Princess Serenity." A cheer of applause enveloped the crowd before it was quickly silenced. "The Princess has accepted the greatest suitor I have had the pleasure of meeting. Lord Bruce of Saturn and Princess Serenity shall be wed six month from this date. To the happy couple!"_

_"_**_To the happy couple!"_**

_J'onn felt himself become overwhelmed. Was this truly happening?_

_A shadow passed by on his right, and he turned to observe it. He felt an unknown evil presence as it moved away from him, and the Martian gave into the urge to follow it. He followed the form of a long-haired red-head in a dark purple gown through the halls of the Moon Palace and to a transportation portal. "For the glory of Metallia, and the fall of that blonde-haired witch!" The red head shouted. J'onn cried out as he watched her open the portal and allowed armies of evil youma to pour through._

_Screams filled his ears as destruction rained around him. Silver light filled his vision once more._

88888888

J'onn jolted in his chair as he opened his eyes to face Batman, who appeared to be in a state of catatonic shock. Silence grew between them before the Martian finally spoke. "You saw all that I did, yes?"

Batman remained silent, his features as expressionless as ever.

J'onn continued. "You remember it all now." Batman remained silent. "What caused your sudden interest to know if these were visions or a chance of you loosing your mind?"

"I saw her." He answered. J'onn had to wait a few moments before Batman began to clarify. "She is here, and alive. I saved her from Two-Face just last night."

"Where is she?" J'onn asked as his curiosity rose.

"Japan."

88888888

Serenity bolted up in her bed, gasping for air as her wide eyes looked around. Slowly, she realized she was safe and in her bed with a very worried Luna sitting beside her with worry seeping from her feline body. "Sere, are you alright?"

"Yes." The young woman answered. "Just a bad dream." It was the truth; the last of her dream had been the fall of the Moon Kingdom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Silvery blue eyes sparkled with tears as they turned to look up at the full moon from the window. She let the Moonbeams roll over her and be absorbed by her skin, wallowing in the comfort that it brought to her before she turned her attention back to the feline. "Luna, I need to find him."

"Your Dark Knight." Luna stated more than answered.

She nodded before turning her gaze back to the Moon. "He is out there somewhere, and I am going to find him again."

"But how are you going to do that?" The maroon-eyed advisor asked.

"I have no idea." Came the reply.

88888888

So, what do you all think so far? As I said before, I have no idea where I am going with this story. I am just letting my fingers flow over the keyboard, as I always do! ^_^

Please let me know your thoughts in a review, whether they be good or bad I care not, I just want to know!

Thank you all so much!  
~_Sandreline_


	3. So We Meet

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your kind words and praise! I was not expecting this story to have the hype that it does; in all honesty, I was only writing it to get it out of my head. Thank you all so much for your beloved support!

So, here is chapter three – it is short, but I am posting it before I leave for Spring Break to go home. I don't want all of you to have to wait a long time for an update!

Thank you again!

**Chapter 3: So We Meet**

_She nodded before turning her gaze back to the Moon. "He is out there somewhere, and I am going to find him again."_

_"But how are you going to do that?" The maroon-eyed advisor asked._

_"I have no idea." Came the reply._

88888888

The Moon Princess was unable to go back to sleep after being jolted awake, so she decided in her fit of restlessness that she would go and patrol the city. There were still youma around even after the battle with Galaxia. They were nothing more than rouges that want to try their hand at taking over, and end up turning into Moon dust.

Sailor Cosmos felt a rush of adrenaline each time she leapt from one rooftop to another. The wind blowing past her allowed her to feel free and strong, and completely understanding why Haruka loved her element so much. She also gave a stretch of her wings by flying around Juuban Harbor for awhile, taking in the magical glow if lights from high in the air over the moonlit waters of the ocean.

After two hours of searching through Juuban, she spotted the scene of the attack from yesterday with Two-Face and Batman. Hovering over the burned stores for a moment, she let her wings flap as she gave into the urge to fly down. She slowly floated to the street, and once her heels clicked on the pavement her wings faded from sight. Sailor Cosmos took a few steps closer to the buildings, her eyes roaming over the excessive damage. The owners of the businesses in these buildings would be out of work for weeks while repairs were being done, and the clients of the bank would be devastated from the losses.

A small smile graced her lips as she summoned her Cosmic Staff. It appeared in her hands a moment later, and she raised it above her head. "**Cosmic Rejuvenation!**"

Silver Moon dust swirled around like a ribbon from the top of her staff, blowing the silver streamers of Cosmos' hair before washing over the burned down buildings. Everything began to faintly glow a silver color as the black burns slowly faded to be replaced with fresh paint and brick. As if time was moving in reverse, the damage began to rewind before her glittering eyes.

It took several minutes, but once the slight silver glow of her magic faded the block of businesses looked brand new. Sailor Cosmos lowered her staff and let it click on the ground as she looked over the buildings. "Perfect." She smiled happily.

"I would expect nothing less from the Princess of the Moon." A deep voice spoke from behind her.

Sailor Cosmos whirled around with hardened eyes while clutching her staff before her. However, her facial expression quickly turned to one of shock at the sight of the green being before her.

"You're a Martian!" She stated.

J'onn Jones simply nodded his head before giving a bow. "I was wondering if I could speak with your Highness for a period?" He asked.

88888888

Sailor Cosmos looked out over her hometown from the Observation Deck of the Tokyo Tower. Since it was near four in the morning, she figured it would be the best place for neither of them to garner attention as opposed to the street corner.

"J'onn Jones of Mars." Sailor Cosmos stated with an unknown tone after listening to his tale of his home planet. "You have lived all alone for so long…" She stated. She turned to look into his orange eyes. "I am so sorry, for everything." Her eyes darkened in sorrow.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Princess Serenity." The Martian spoke with his usual neutral tone. "I have learned from my experience, and like you I have continued the fight for good."

Sailor Cosmos gave him a weak smile. "I would suspect nothing else. I wonder if Rei has sensed your presence…" Her voice wondered off slightly.

"That is one of the round-about reasons I am here, your Highness."

He was silenced from further speaking by a raised hand. "I must insist that you call me Sailor Cosmos or Serenity, J'onn Jones. Formalities are ceremonies I really don't feel like dealing with right now." She told him with a smile.

"Very well." He said. The Martian took a few steps closer to her. "I know of your past, Sailor Cosmos. With one Bruce Wayne."

Silvery blue eyes widened. "Bruce… Wayne?" She was so caught off guard that her words were breathy. "My Dark Knight… is Bruce Wayne?" A wave of ice washed over her; that name only brought around one thought, and that was of a man who went through women as often as she had a milkshake.

"So it would seem." He told her. "You know I am a telepath as the rest of my people; after your interlude the previous night, Batman came to me to ask for help. It would seem that he remembers you, but thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. When I read his mind I was able to see his memories, and the memories that the two of you shared together." His deep voice may have never changed tone but Cosmos could see his eyes soften as he spoke to her.

"So what do I do?" She asked him. "Why come and seek me out?"

The Man Hunter placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Batman is very confused at this particular moment in time. Might I suggest leaving him clues to helping him find you?"

The young woman smiled. "He is still a detective then?" She asked with a hope in her voice.

J'onn smiled with amusement. "Very much so. Let him sort out his emotion while he searches for you."

Sailor Cosmos tilted her head slightly to the side in curiosity. "Why go through this trouble, J'onn Jones? What is in it for you?"

J'onn simply smiled back at her. "I only wish to see my friend find the same happiness I have known and do know, Princess. No one deserves it more than the two of you."

The Moon Princess gave the Martian one of her blinding smiles before catching J'onn off guard as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

J'onn waited a moment for her to step back. "You are very welcome."

"Wait!" She told him as she noticed him begin to become transparent.

"Yes?" He asked.

Reaching into her subspace pocket, Sailor Cosmos pulled a small communicator out and offered it to him. "If you should need me for anything, please let me know. Anything at all whether it is to talk or if you and your Justice League need assistance." She told him.

"You are curious about us." He knowingly stated. She didn't reply, knowing she did not need to. "Very well. Then it would appear we shall see each other again soon."

She gave him a bright smile, her wings appearing on her back. "Until then, J'onn." With her smile still in place, the Martian watched as she flipped over the edge of the Observation Deck railing and fall out of sight and moments later come flying back up and flying away. He waited until he could no longer see her before taking leave himself.

Now just to keep this meeting away from Batman.

88888888

I know it is short, I wrote it in twenty minutes. It is a filler, yes; but like I said earlier I want you guys to have a new chapter before I leave for several days.

Thank you all again so much for your wonderful reviews! If you have any questions, please ask!  
~_Sandreline_


	4. Leave Him Guessing

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so thankful for all of the praise that this story is getting – thank you all so much!

I was wondering though – strangely no one commented on my Bruce Wayne/milkshake analogy from the last chapter. I thought it was a good one, too! :(

Alas, I fear I shall have to simply double my efforts at making this a story you all enjoy! With that being said, here is chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Leave Him Guessing**

Serenity jogged down the sidewalk in shorts and a sports bra with her headphones blasting out her traditional jogging music, which consisted of fast-paced jams to keep her energy high. Currently she was listening to the Black Eyed Peas singing 'Boom Boom Pow'; a favorite. The two long streamers of hair bounced around her ankles as she continued her jog, oblivious to the scenery and people around her. Her mind was too occupied with thoughts of her Dark Knight and that he was in Japan.

Bruce Wayne was an infamous billionaire from Gotham, across the ocean. He kept his private affairs private, unless it had to do with his womanizing reputation that he flaunted in the media's faces. If he did remember as J'onn Jones had told her, then she was confused as to his motives to why he would do that. Never had her Saturnine lover cared much for that sort of thing, and often kept the female population at bay; except when it came to her, of course. He was even distant with her Senshi, who he knew well because of their duties. So why had that changed?

And if that had changed, what else had changed? If he remembered their past together, was he going to continue to uphold his player reputation? Could she allow herself to be with a man like that? After all, she had to look out for her own reputation and as a Queen it would not do for her to associate herself romantically with that kind of man.

"_Sere_!"

Serenity jumped as two hands grabbed her arms. She immediately stopped in her tracks, her body working on reflex as she moved to flip whoever had grabbed her onto their back before she recognized the face of the green-eyed blonde. "Motoki!" She stated in relief. "You gave me a heart attack!" She told him while removing the headphones from her ears.

The arcade owner laughed. "Sorry! I was calling your name, but you jogged right passed me." He told her.

"Sorry, I had my music on pretty loud." She smiled at him.

"I could tell." He laughed. "You normally finish your jog by now, you ok?" He asked while concern sparkled in his eyes.

"You are too sweet, Motoki-onii." Serenity told him with a sincere and warm smile. "I think I am done, yes."

"Well, if you are sure you are alright, how about you come in and talk?" Motoki told her. "I feel like we haven't had any good one-on-one time in a while."

Serenity laughed. "Sure! If you don't mind that I am in this outfit, I will gladly come in for one of your chocolate shakes!"

Motoki smirked. "The male customers will not mind at all. Come on, first shake is on me."

Serenity purred as she followed her best friend inside the arcade. "You are the greatest!" She told him while taking a seat at the counter.

"So I have heard." The blonde answered. "How are things going?"

"Good." She answered. "How about you?"

"Reika is coming home for good in two weeks." The older man's face was beaming with happiness.

Serenity choked on air at the news. "Really? Motoki, that's wonderful! Wow, I can't believe it!" The Moon daughter squealed.

"That makes two of us." He replied. "So, how is everything with _work._" The question was stated as he placed a chocolate shake before the woman.

Serenity lowered her gaze to the top of her glass. When he spoke about her 'work', it was code for how things were going with the 'Moon Princess Saving the World' job. "There have been a few developments." She told him.

"Ut oh," He muttered. He leaned over the counter to get closer to her while keeping the conversation low. "Tell me what happened." He stated with a small smile.

She gave a sigh, leaning on her elbows while she took the straw between her lips to have a drink of the shake. "In a nutshell: the girls still do not know that Mamoru and I are no longer seeing each other and that he is actually dating Setsuna, nor the fact that my _true_ true love is here in Japan and that I met with a Martian last night who knows who I am and who my soul mate is. The Martian then drops the bombshell that my soul mate remembers but does not believe, and to place the cherry on this screwed-up sundae my true love is one Bruce Wayne."

Motoki's mouth was hanging open, to which Serenity watched with calmly amused eyes as she brought her lips back to the straw to take another drink while her friend recovered from the news. Her eyes took in his attempt to form words and have them come from his mouth, but the blonde man just ended up making a very good fish impression.

"I think I am going to sell your life to a manga artist. I can make some serious money." Motoki finally stated. He shook his head. "Bruce Wayne? Really?"

Serenity nodded gently. "Yes."

"You never catch a break." Her friend told her, placing a hand on her head before ruffling her bangs. "Don't worry, Sere. I am sure that whatever is happening will turn out for the best."

Serenity gave a chuckle. "You and me both!"

The two continued to talk and catch up for awhile, Serenity eventually ordering a cheeseburger and fries to go with her shake. Just as she had finished her meal, female shrills could be heard from outside the arcade doors.

"What in the name of Hades is that?" Serenity asked while she and Motoki sharply turned their heads to the doors.

"Not a clue. Sounds like some fan club just caught their idol on the street or something, by the sounds of it." Motoki added with a nod of his head in the direction of the Crown doors.

"Yes, you would know that sound, wouldn't you?" The silvery-blonde woman commented with a smirk and a sly gaze.

Motoki blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously with one hand while laughing nervously. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Let us hope Reika says the same." Serenity purred with a mischievous grin.

Motoki paled. "No! I will do anything, just do not tell her!" He pleaded.

"Anything?" The evil-plotting purr was too obvious to miss.

"**It's Bruce Wayne**!"

"**What a hunk**!"

Serenity's evil plot was momentarily halted as her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened in shock as Motoki turned stunned eyes to her.

"_**He's walking this way**_!" Another shrill called out excitedly.

Serenity's heart rate was dangerously fast now. "Anything it is!" She grabbed Motoki by the front of his shirt and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. Motoki was released a moment later with a look of confusion on his face, but he nodded in acquiescence anyway.

Serenity sat on the bar stool, waiting.

88888888

Bruce Wayne walked down the sidewalk, his crowd of followers growing with each step. On the outside he wore a flirtatious smirk while giving a nod here and there to the smiling women around him. On the inside he was grimacing at the pitch their voices were reaching and mentally groaning at their ridiculous attempts to gain his attention with drool coming from the corner of their mouths.

He was on his way to an exclusive restaurant that was just up ahead, where he would be meeting with some of the board members of the company that he had just taken over. Bruce had just walked in front of an after-school-hangout arcade when the two doors to the establishment opened up. A blonde man just an inch taller than him that was fit but not muscular came up to him with a Styrofoam cup in his hand. "Mr. Wayne!" The man called out.

With one eyebrow raised, Bruce found himself stopping for this blonde stranger. "Yes?" He asked.

"This is for you." He told him.

The eyebrow that had lowered itself was raised once more. "What is it, exactly?"

The blonde man smirked. "Black coffee with a tablespoon of honey."

The second eyebrow rose up to join the first in surprise, but he quickly covered it up. Only two or three people knew how he took his coffee. He took a step closer to the blonde, talking in a lower tone so the crowd of females could not hear their conversation. "Pray tell, how would you know my favorite drink, Mr…?"

"I am Motoki, owner of the Crown Arcade." He answered with a smile. "And I knew because Serenity told me." The other man pointed to the younger woman that had followed him out and was now making her way across the street unnoticed by everyone else.

Bruce spun on his heel to follow the direction of the finger, not realizing how fast his heart was beating at the name. His frantic eyes quickly found the person this Motoki was referencing. He could only see the back of a fit female, whose silver-blonde hair was held up in a too-familiar style that swayed to the backs of her ankles wearing shorts and sports bra- obviously the woman had been exercising.

(_Serenity!_) He mentally cried out as his heart stopped. She was there – not twenty feet from him, walking away from the crowd that was trying to get his attention.

As if she heard him, the woman turned to look over her shoulder. Silver blue met sapphire blue as the woman seemed to be passing him a message. The moment only lasted a moment, however, for the woman he knew was the Princess he loved broke the gaze to continue across the street.

Bruce grabbed the Styrofoam drink and quickly began his way across the street, ignoring all the calls and compliments the women around him where making. He easily avoided the traffic as it passed; he was solely focused on reaching Serenity.

He kept his eyes glued to her as he closed the distance; the Moon Princess was keeping a calm and collected pace. He thought he had her when she turned into an alley, to of which he promptly turned into after her five seconds later.

It was empty.

Before Bruce could investigation, the alarm on his cell phone rang, signaling that he was supposed to be seated with the board members inside the restaurant already. He gave a curse, looking around the alley before he turned away. He glanced across the street to the arcade. Motoki stood outside of the front doors, and met his gaze for a brief moment before walking back inside his establishment.

Batman was going to be making him a visit as soon as dinner time was over.

88888888

Alright everyone, how was that? I know it is short, but I figured that it was a good place to stop, you know? ^_^

Thank you all so much for your support – you are all the best! See you soon! 

~_Sandreline_


	5. Sly Fox

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I cannot believe how many of you are enjoying this story – especially since I feel this story is most definitely not my best. Thank you all so much for your continued support and kind words!

In this chapter, it starts to get hot – real hot! Hope you enjoy! ^_~

**Chapter 5: Sly Fox**

Apparently arcades in Japan were open late, or at least the ones that were hot spots for high school and college students. Batman stood on the balcony of the building across the street from the Crown Arcade, looking through his binoculars as he waited for the last patron to leave. His research told him that it was owned by the young man named Motoki, who had been the one to give him the drink just a few hours before. He was the son of the founder and held a degree in business management. His surveillance brought to attention that this place was a hot bed for 'youma' attacks, which were the supernatural creatures the Sailor Scouts battled to protect the country.

And according to the security camera footage he hacked into from the bank of the building he was currently standing on, it was also the favorite hangout for one Moon Princess.

Finally the last customer left the arcade, and Batman waiting just one moment before he swung down into the alley. As he suspected, the Crown owner exited through the side door into the alley, turning to lock the door behind him as the beeping from the alarm system was silenced with the closing of the door. Just as the blonde man was about to turn around to resume his return home for the night, his eyes met with a cowl-covered glare. "Kami!" Motoki half screamed while placing a hand over his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I tend to have that effect on people." The deep voice stated. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Motoki asked, hoping the naïve act would work on this masked man that he suspected he knew the true identity to.

"Don't even try to avoid it." Batman warned. "Where **is** _she_?"

Motoki suddenly preferred living than death-by-angry-bat. "Serenity told me to let you figure it out."

Batman growled. "And why would she do that?" He took an intimidating step forward.

"Because she needs to make sure her 'Dark Knight' is not an imposter." At Batman's growl, he held up his hands in surrender. "Look, I'm just the messenger and she has a powerful puppy pout and incriminating black-mail that forces me to do as she asks."

Batman lowered his eyes into one of the usual Bat Glares, as Flash called them. "Fine." He growled out. "Then you will answer my other questions."

Motoki gulped. He has a bad feeling about this.

88888888

"…birthday is June 30th, blood type O, weakness is sweets of any kind but especially ice cream, hates vegetables, and that's all I know!" Motoki gasped in air.

"Everything?" Batman inquired with a glare.

The blonde man gulped again, this time to swallow his terror at being interrogated by this infamous hero. "She knows who you are in this life, and fears for the fact that you will treat her the same as the others."

Bingo. Now Batman was getting somewhere. "How did she find out?"

"Someone from the Justice League came to her. They have been in touch about how to help get you to remember without changing who you are." Motoki rushed out.

(_J'onn._) Batman thought without hesitation. He was the only one who knew about Serenity. Now his fiancé doubted his love for her, because he was not able to let her know of the faux façade of his civilian live before anyone else could!

Wait, no. She was his ex fiancée, and he had no feelings other than curiosity. Yes, that was right. He was not about to let his past-life have a say in anything now.

"Batman?" Motoki asked at the caped crusader's silence. "What are your intentions with Sere?"

"None of your business." Was the snapped answer. The man-in-black turned around, shooting out his grappling hook to the next building.

"Come back anytime!" Motoki told him.

Batman gave no answer as he was lifted away. Motoki watched as the black cape faded from view as it blended with the shadows. (_What was I thinking, telling him to come back anytime? I must have a death wish._) Motoki thought while turning towards the entrance to the alleyway, only to be gifted with his second near-heart-attack.

"He was lenient with you."

Motoki whirled around to find Sailor Cosmos had somehow snuck up on him. "Good god, woman! Don't high heels make _noise _when you walk?"

The Moon Princess smiled at her friend. "Sorry Motoki, I was just making sure he didn't hurt you."

"Why would he do that? He just wanted to get some answers."

A smile was his reply. "He was the most feared nobleman from Saturn, and the most successful interrogator from any of the planets. He would get the information he wanted by _any_ means necessary." She heard Motoki gulp before giving him one of her million-watt smiles. "Have a good night!"

The arcade answer watched her disappear with a flap of her white wings, before giving thanks to any and every guardian angel he could think of for his luck.

88888888

The next day was bright and sunny, prompting Serenity to go on one of her jogs earlier in the day than normal. She had just stepped out of the gate to her home when she was cornered. "Ah ha!"

The Moon Princess jumped out of fright when the Princess of Venus stood before her with both hands on her hips, wearing shorts and a sports bra the same as her companion. Serenity took the earphones out of her ears and paused her IPod. "Mina!"

"Don't start with me!" The honey-dew blonde began with hands still on her hips. "Who is he?"

Serenity began her jog, Minako falling in step next to her while waiting for her answer. "Who?" The silver-haired woman asked.

"You forgot I can see Bonds, didn't you?"

Crap, she actually had. As the Senshi and Princess of Venus, Minako could see the different love Bonds between people, whether they were of family type love or soul-mate type love. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," her duplicate began, "You can start by telling me when exactly you let Setsuna steal your man."

"She didn't." Serenity turned off her IPod to save battery life, seeing as how she wasn't going to be using it for awhile. "I broke up with Mamoru a little after Chaos."

"But that was six years ago!"

"What's your point?" She asked her cousin.

"My point is that I am way off my game!" The blonde pouted. "I only noticed your soul-mate bond glowing last night!"

That made Serenity stop jogging and look at her partner-in-crime. "What about last night?"

Minako had stopped when she did and turned to face her. "When we were at the Crown having milkshakes. It began pulsing, and gradually pulsed faster and faster until we left to head back to your place." She paused for a moment. "Actually, it is beginning to pulse faster now."

A wave of adrenaline washed over the Lunarian. "What does the pulsing mean?"

"Well," The Venusian began to explain, "The faster the pulses, the closer in vicinity the soul-mates are to each other."

Meaning her Dark Knight had most likely been staking out the arcade when they had been there before he confronted Motoki. "Wait, did you say the pulses were speeding up?"

"Yeah."

Minako let out an 'oof' as Serenity grabbed her best friend and tackled her to get them hidden behind a bunch of bushes. The older blonde opened her mouth to protest the harsh treatment until she noticed how quickly the love bond coming off of her best friend was pulsing. Her own blue eyes joined her Princess' in scanning the people from the park – through the leaves of the bushes to keep them hidden.

Because she was able to see the Bond, Minako found the mystery man first. Boy did she have trouble concealing her shock!

"_Bruce Wayne?!_" The squeal cried out.

Said ebony-haired man turned around to find the source of the person who called out his name, but he found no one.

This was due to the Lunarian Princess, who was currently pinning her second-in-command to the grass with a hand over Mina's mouth. "Shhh!" The Princess told her Senshi. Mumbling could be heard under the hand as the Venusian half-glared at the woman on top of her. Serenity glanced around quickly to ensure they had not been caught before whispering to the gossip-loving idol. "If you promise to keep your voice down, I will tell you everything."

Minako nodded and Serenity moved off of her best friend. The second that she was free, Minako flew up to peak through the bushes at the most eligible bachelor just a few yards from them. "Sere, the guy is a major hunk!" She squealed with a whisper. "And rich! And a hunk!" She paused before turning to look at her friend. "Oh… but he isn't exactly King-to-be material…"

Serenity sighed and squatted down to her knees. "I know, but I think his reputation as a Playboy is fake."

"So spill, girl!" Minako inquired as she returned to spying. "What is going on?"

The Moon Princess gave her cousin the summarized version, which still took a couple of minutes, both of them continuing to spy on the man of their discussion.

"So now you are seductively leading your 'Dark Knight' to you… that's a much better romance story than what you and Mamoru had!" The blonde paused again. "Though now that I think about it, Mamoru _does _look a lot like him; maybe that is why you were attracted to Mamoru in the first place." Serenity was about to speak when Minako continued. "Hey, is it just me, or is he surveying the park?"

The Moon Princess observed Bruce's actions. To anyone else, it was a random person sitting on the park bench reaching a newspaper, wearing sunglasses to keep the sun from hurting his eyes while he enjoyed the nice weather. However, Serenity knew better than that – after all, when they were together on the Moon, Bruce had taught her – quite reluctantly – about how to be a spy. Even from several yards away she could tell that his eyes were not reading the paper, but instead scanning the view just above the top of the page. It was the path that she usually took to enter the park when did her jogs.

"You don't think he is waiting for me, do you?" She whispered even quieter.

"He might. From what you told me, it is a very high possibility that he knows your schedule now. He wouldn't expect you to be early." Minako replied.

"That would be just like him…" Serenity confirmed with a nod.

"Well, we can't just spy here the whole time, even if it does remind me of when we chased after hot guys in high school…" Minako reminisced.

"Mina!" Serenity gasped.

"What? I can't remember the good old times?" The woman with the red bow in her hair asked with a huff.

"_Old_ times? Just last week you almost followed a guy home! And you were on your way to see Kunzite for your date!"

"I did no such thing!" The blonde denied.

"What was his name?" Serenity asked.

"Kyle." Serenity smirked at her cousin, holding in her laugh as the other woman realized her mistake. "Oh, shut up." Mina pouted. "What are we going to do about Mr. Dark Knight over there?"

Serenity pursed her lips together as she thought. "Run past him really, really fast?"

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Came a deep voice.

Both women felt the hair on the back of their neck stand up as chills ran down their backs, before the spun around on their knees to see the intruder standing behind them. It was a tall man with dark brown hair and a trench coat of the same color, kneeling with them behind the bushes.

"Who are you?" Minako asked with a tone of command. She was wary of this stranger, and wanted to ensure it was not someone who was a danger to her Princess.

"Perhaps this will help." He stated before his image began to shift. Brown hair and pale skin turned to no hair and green skin, and the trench coat was replaced by a flowing cape.

"J'onn!" Serenity smiled, relaxing. "How are you? How did you find us?"

Minako, having made the connection, relaxed as well. So this was a Martian, one of the people of Rei's planet. She wondered if she would meet anyone from Venus…

"I am a telepath, remember." He paused. "And I have been watching Batman. I am well, thank you for asking."

"Of course." Serenity smiled.

"So Martian Man, how do we get out of here without him seeing us?" Minako asked.

"We teleport." He said with a small smile.

"But if we transform, people will notice." Mina argued.

"That is why we do it my way." J'onn stated as calmly as ever. He raised one hand to his ear. "Three to teleport to Tokyo Tower."

Before Serenity and Mina could argue, they were engulfed in blue light.

88888888

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Minako stated as she held her stomach. They had appeared in a private section of the Tokyo Tower districts, next to the park beside the Tower. They had ample privacy here.

"You and me both…" Serenity mumbled while copying her friend.

"My apologies, I forgot to warn you the first few times can cause turmoil in the stomach. It will only last a moment." J'onn reassured them.

"Good to know." Mina replied.

"Are you sure he did not see us?" Serenity asked the Martian.

"He was too focused on the park entrance to notice." J'onn nodded to confirm.

"That's a relief. I am more than sure at this point that if he saw me, he will corner me and interrogate me like there is no tomorrow. He almost caught me yesterday; I very much would not like a repeat quite yet." Serenity smiled.

"You do know that you will have to speak with him." Mina added. J'onn agreed with a nod.

"I know. I have my reasons." Serenity told them with a smile. Both looked at her, waiting for the same reason: an explanation. "It was how we grew to know each other on the Moon."

"Story time." Minako smiled, motioning for the other two to join her in sitting in the grass.

Serenity immediately complied while J'onn hesitated for a moment. However, curiosity served the better of him, especially when the Venusian pulled out a bag of Oreos from what he assumed was a sub-space pocket. He happily took some when offered. Serenity leaned back on her hands as she began her story.

88888888

Don't hate me, I am stopping here. The next chapter shall be set in the past, so it is a nice explanation of the development of Bruce and Serenity's relationship and why she is giving him this little adventure! ^_^

I hope you all enjoyed it – like I always do, I just type whatever comes to mind, and let the story write itself.

Have a wonderful SAFE Easter weekend, everyone! Take care!

~_Sandreline_


	6. History in the Making Part 1

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all of the amazing and wonderful reviews! They cause my muse to wake up off it's lazy butt and write more!

I swear that I have the best readers out there! I hope that I can continue to keep you all happy.

Thank you to all of you who also informed me of your new love for Serenity/Bruce pairings! I 'do' have another one of them, my "Serenity is a Queen" story. You may like that as well. I hope you do, anyway.

STORY NOTE: To date, Saturn has 61 moons, 52 of which are named. However, since this was a thousand years ago, I am going to make the number smaller, else wise this could take awhile…

**Chapter 6: History in the Making – Part 1**

_"I know. I have my reasons." Serenity told them with a smile. Both looked at her, waiting for the same reason: an explanation. "It was how we grew to know each other on the Moon."_

_"Story time." Minako smiled, motioning for the other two to join her in sitting in the grass._

_Serenity immediately complied while J'onn hesitated for a moment. However, curiosity served the better of him, especially when the Venusian pulled out a bag of Oreos from what he assumed was a sub-space pocket. He happily took some when offered. Serenity leaned back on her hands as she began her story._

88888888

Princess Serenity of the Moon gave of a sigh. She was currently in her temporary chambers in the Palace of Neptune. She was due to be leaving in a few moments to venture to Saturn.

It was a tradition of the monarchy of the Moon. The future ruler would spend a month visit at each palace of the Royal Court to form closer bonds with the ruler family of each planet. This would ensure not only a trusting loyalty to the Moon family, but relations with nobles of the planet as well, letting them know that the Moon cares for _its entire_ people equally.

"Princess, are you alright?" Princess Michelle asked. She was adorned in her Senshi garb, seeing as how she would be escorting the Moon Princess from her home of Neptune to Saturn and into the protection of her fellow Senshi, Sailor Saturn.

"I am fine, Michelle." The Lunarian smiled.

The beautiful elder woman walked over and sat beside her Princess on the bed. "Sere…" She spoke softly.

The silver-haired woman pouted. "Sometimes I wish you all couldn't see right through me…"

The aqua-haired Princess of Neptune smiled. "What kind of friends would we be if we could not?"

Serenity smirked. "True." The Princess let out another sigh. "I am a bit nervous about journeying to Saturn."

"You do not wish to see Firefly?" The Senshi of the Seas asked.

"No, it is not that. I am nervous because I have heard that the nobles of Saturn are…" She drifted off in thought.

A gentle gloved hand was placed on her shoulder. "I understand, Sere." Michelle spoke. "However, you also know that the people of Saturn are justified in the way they treat others. You know that people fear what they do not understand, and many fear Saturn because they view its powers of Death as that alone, and forgo the fact that it is also the power of rebirth."

Serenity smiled softly. "I know. I just worry that the nobles of Saturn will wish to keep to themselves. I do not want only the Royal Family of Saturn to be the only beings that I converse with for the next month."

Sailor Neptune smiled. "They will not be, I promise. Come on now, we must get you to the Portals."

Princess Serenity nodded and rose, the two Princesses walking through the Palace of Neptune together for the last time this visit.

It was several minutes later that the two emerged from the shimmering magic of the Inter-planetary portal. Greeting them was small crowd of purple-glad knights, along with who Serenity assumed were the highest of the nobles of the planet, all of which were surrounding the Royal family of Saturn.

"Princess Serenity, welcome to Saturn." The King stated with a warm smile.

"I thank you, King Hades, for the warm welcome that you and your family grant me." The Lunarian said with a smile as she returned their bows with a small curtsy of her own. The family before her, as was with all the rulers of the planets, was very close to her and her Mother, Queen Selenity of the Moon.

Sailor Saturn stepped forward, her deadly glaive in one hand. She met Sailor Neptune and the Moon Princess in the middle of the room. Sailor Neptune smiled down at the younger Senshi for a moment, before both moved to fulfill their Senshi duties. "Sailor Saturn, I place the custody of our Princess in your hands." She stated for official ceremony.

"I shall guard her as well as we always do, Sailor Neptune. Thank you." The young teen replied. Sailor Neptune nodded, giving a wink to Serenity before she turned to once more walk through the portal and return to her home planet.

The portal turned off after Sailor Neptune retreated, and Serenity was officially left to finish conducting her family's tradition.

"Come, Princess. It is lunch time, and you must be hungry." Queen Persephone smiled kindly at the younger version of her best friend and Queen.

"Thank you, Queen Persephone." Serenity smiled, walking beside Princess Hotaru as they followed the King and Queen of Saturn. The small group of nobles filed after them to the dining hall, waiting for the proper moment to introduce themselves to the future ruler of the Silver Alliance.

The meal was a somewhat quiet affair, the Moon Princess talking with the royal family and explaining how she was looking forward to visiting the inner planets next. Once the meal was finished and everything had been whisked away by the servants, it was time to be introduced to the noble families of Saturn, with the King giving introductions.

These noble families ruled over the moons of the planet, and Saturn had quite a few moons. Thankfully, it was only the most influential of these nobles that was present; the rest were to be introduced at the welcoming ball the royal family was holding in her honor later this week.

"Hotaru?" Serenity whispered as she leaned ever-so-slightly closer to the younger woman.

"Yes Princess?" The Senshi asked.

"Where is the noble family that represents Titan? It is the largest of your moons, should they not be presented?" She whispered curiously.

"Lord Bruce has been called away, I'm afraid." The youngest Senshi informed her. "You shall meet him later, I promise. The later, the better."

Serenity turned her full attention to the ebony-haired warrior for a moment. "Why do you say that?"

"The liege lord of Titan is not the most… sociable of people."

"Why not?"

Sailor Saturn mentally sighed. It was universal knowledge that her Princess was quite the curious creature. "His family was killed when he was but a child. Since then, he avoids people and now works for the Royal families of the Silver Millennium to investigate crimes and interrogate criminals."

"Surely there cannot be that many crimes in our peaceful galaxy." The Lunarian asked.

"On Earth, there is much chaos. Murders take place in magnitudes everyday. Queen Beryl continues to escalate as a risk." Sailor Saturn held her glaive firmly as she spoke, her violet eyes remaining stoic.

Princess Serenity pondered her friend's words for a moment. She could see the growing shadow that was surrounding the planet closest to her home; however, she did not know to the extent of the danger. Her mother and the Queen's Council had refrained from telling her anything about such occurrences, and had ignited irritation in the future Moon Monarch. If she was to rule in her mother's stead someday, she could not be shielded forever!

She was about to reply to Hotaru when the King announced that they were done, and suggested that Princess Hotaru escort Serenity on a tour of the palace. The Lunarian was only too happy to get away from the formalities and catch up with her friend.

88888888

A week later found Serenity in the gardens of the palace, wishing to pass time before the ball that was being held in her honor. She had already dressed and done her hair and makeup, finishing earlier than Princess Hotaru. So instead of wasting time in her temporary chambers, she decided on some fresh air in the gardens.

It was a favorite pastime of hers, being surrounded by botanical life as she let her thoughts drift away from her. It was not the same as the gardens at home, seeing as how the Outer Planets received so little sunlight, but it was beautiful all the same.

It was also frightfully colder. The Moon Princess brought her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. She had not brought her cloak with her since she did not wish to have to wear it all night, but the chill of the air that came from the rings of ice that surrounded the planet continued to chill her. She was used to the warm caresses of the Sun.

A black cloak was wrapped around her shoulders, and the Moon Princess gave a start. Spinning around on the balls of her feet, her dress and hair swirled around her while her startled eyes met the amused eyes of her benefactor. "Who are you?" She asked, taking a step back. She was a bit wary of the stranger than had managed to sneak up on her without making a sound.

"My apologies, Princess, for I did not mean to startle you." The deep voice of the handsome man before her stated. "I merely noted that you were cold. I know that you are not used to the colder atmosphere of our planet, and wished to alleviate your ailment."

Serenity blushed lightly. "Thank you, it is most kind." She told him. "May I know the identity of the man who came to my rescue?"

The man smirked, letting a twinkle shine in his dark blue eyes. "My identity is my own, Princess. Perhaps you shall learn of it someday, but today is not that day."

"So you are to know who I am, and I shall not receive the same courtesy?" Serenity stated with a small frown on the corner of her lips.

"Only the worthy shall be granted my name." He replied, the ebony hair blending with the shadows as did the rest of his attire. He wore rich clothes, so she knew him to be a wealthy noble, and from Saturn if the accents of dark purple were any indication.

"I was unaware that Saturn's nobles enjoyed such games of secret identity." She responded.

The man whose cloak was wrapped around her frame let out a chuckle. "This particular one does."

"Then I deem it only fair to warn you that I can be quite adapt at getting the information that I desire." She retorted with a smile, turning her attention to the collection of moons in view of the palace.

"So I have heard, Princess." He replied. "Since you were a child, you have been a handful for your guards and palace workers. Many escapes for simple pleasures such as horseback riding to kitchen raids have been told to many." The mystery man took a step to join the Moon Princess at her side and follow her gaze.

Serenity's infamous curiosity was peeked, and she desperately wanted to learn the identity of this man. She wrapped the warm cloak around her shoulder tighter, the clasp catching her eye.

She smirked, recognizing the seal on the clasp. "Lord of Titan, I give you my thanks for your cloak. However, it would seem I must take my leave before my Senshi comes to find me. I hope you enjoy the ball." She smiled brightly at him while swirling the cloak from her shoulders. Smile still in place, she glided passed him to enter the halls of the palace once more and leaving a smirking Lord in the garden.

Serenity's curiosity was not the only one's who was peeked.

88888888

So how was that? This is only part one. I hope you all enjoy it – please let me know in a review!

Also, as always, if anyone has any ideas that would like to share, I would be happy to share them! Credit due, as always, should I hear one I like that will go with the plot I have playing in my mind.

Have a great day everyone!

~_Sandreline_


	7. History in the Making Part 2

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your kind words and praise in your reviews! It means so much to me. So here is a brand new chapter on this beautiful Friday afternoon! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for your continued support. Have a great weekend everyone!

**Chapter 6: History in the Making Part 2**

Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom continued to wear her bright smile as she journeyed through the halls of the palace of Saturn, maneuvering her way to the grand staircase where should would make her entrance and be introduced. Hotaru was there waiting for her, the younger Princess adorning a magnificent silk gown of light purple, with a sheer lace of dark purple layer over the light one.

"You look radiant, Firefly." Serenity purred, giving the younger girl a hug.

Now that she was not adorned in her Senshi garb, the youngest Princess of the planets was able to act a bit more like the young girl she was. She returned her princess' hug with a warm smile. "Thank you. You look beautiful Sere-mama."

Serenity gave a soft laugh. "Then we should make our grand entrance and win over ever male in attendance."

The Princess of Saturn gave a giggle as she looped her arm with the older woman's and they turned to the doors. The two footmen gave them each a deep bow before opening both doors, signifying to those inside they were about to introduce visiting royalty.

The chamberlain tapped his staff at the top stair as the two princesses took a few steps forward into the light to be viewed by those in the grand room. "Her most royal highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom. Her highness Princess Hotaru of Saturn."

Soft clapping was heard as the two made their way down the marble steps of the staircase and approached the King and Queen at their thrones. Upon reaching their destination, both gave curtsies in greeting that were responded with nods from the monarchs of Saturn. King Hades stood. "We welcome you, dear Princess, to our kingdom. It is our hope that you will enjoy your visit among our people, and that our alliance shall continue to prosper."

It was the traditional speech given, and she would give back the traditional answer. Oh, the political dances of being a ruler. "I am deeply honored, your Majesties, for your vast hospitality. I am sure that I shall enjoy my stay, and agree that our alliance shall prosper." She finished it with a warm smile; just because they were required to say such folly did not mean it was not true. In the entire system, only Earth was on rocky ground. All the planets under her mother's rule were very close with each other.

The King smiled, and with a wave of his hand the orchestra started up once more. Hotaru remained by the side of her friend and Princess, for the moment the music began again the surrounding crowd began their assault. All came forward to speak with the future ruler of the Moon, whether it is to test if her political standpoint was the same as her Mother's or to flatter her in hopes of being granted favors.

Serenity was glad Firefly remained with her, for she was unsure if she could handle such a swarm. Since Saturn has so many moons, this would be the largest gathering of political figures that she would see. She was taken a bit aback by the sheer numbers of fussing ladies and flattering lords.

However, after twenty minutes of this attention Serenity felt herself with a strong, dire need to break away for a moment.

"May I have this dance?" Came a deep voice as a hand was extended to the Moon princess through the throng of nobles.

"Yes!" Serenity smiled gratefully while attempting to keep the relief out of her voice as she accepted the strong hand. Her own slender one was engulfed by the calloused male's, and she was gently pulled from the crowd and to a more open place on the dance floor. Her silvery blue eyes looked up into the dark blue eyes of the Lord of Titan as his wrapped a muscled arm around her waist to pull her closer to him as the other held her hand as he led them in the fast paced waltz.

"Do you always have an affinity with saving Princess' while they are in need of rescuing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The feeling of being pressed close to his body was having a strange affect on her stomach. Perhaps she could eat something to help it settle...

"Only in your case, Princess." He answered with a slight purr in his tone.

"I would watch your flattery, Lord of Titan. I do not fall for such charms as other Ladies of the Court might." She warned. She may have had a small smile on her face, but her voice had hardened in warning; she spoke the truth, and the Lord knew it.

"I never would assume such actions would work on you, Princess. This is actually out of the norm for me, but I find your presence causing clouding in my judgment." The ebony haired man leaned forward more to whisper in her ear. His flirtatious tone was gone, and instead a dark voice hardened by pain filtered through. It was the voice of a soldier, a man bound to duty. His voice was only audible to her ear, and his warm breath caused a shiver down her spine. "There is a man here that works for Beryl of Earth. His mission is to kill you, Princess. Do not leave the sight of myself or Sailor Saturn."

Her eyes widened and her body tensed, but before she could inquire further, she was spun into the arms of another dance partner.

"Princess Serenity, it is an honor to meet you." The red head stated.

It took a blink of an eye for her to regain her composure. "I would say the same to you, however I do not know of your identity."

"My apologies, Princess. I have been planning what I would say to you all night, that when I finally took in your beauty before me I became at a loss for words. I am Baron Rector Flamma no Terra."

"Master Flame of Earth." The Princess translated. It was a good name, considering his looks. But if he was from Earth, he was most likely the one that the Lord of Titan had warned her about. After all, Beryl was from Earth, and Hotaru had warned her about how dangerous the planet was. "If you are from Earth, how did you come to be in attendance here on Saturn?"

"I invest my wealth in trade, highness. Business brought me here, and upon hearing that your honored presence would be here tonight I could not bring myself to leave without meeting you first. I could not let the opportunity pass me by." He told her with an arrogant smile.

Serenity did not like the feel of this man. "I am flattered, Baron Rector." She answered with a smile, forcing it upon her lips. "I am unsure what to say to such praise."

"Perhaps you shall honor me with a drink later, on the terrace?" He asked, realizing that it was also most time in the dance to switch partners once more.

"Perhaps." She answered before being spun into the arms of another partner, this time the Lord of Lapetus. Lapetus was the third largest of Saturn's moons.

"Welcome to Saturn, Princess. I am Lord Galindo of Lapetus. We met last week, but I understand that you may be overwhelmed from all the introductions." The elder man spoke. He had long white hair and dark purple eyes that twinkled with a grandfatherly glint.

Serenity smiled warmly at her current dance partner. "I must admit that you are correct. Saturn has the most population of moons and therefore the most nobles. I can only hope that I shall not offend when I ask for their names several times."

"I doubt any shall feel offence from you, your highness." Lord Galindo stated. "You seem like you could use a refreshment. Would you do this old man the honor of escorting you to the tables?" He asked, holding out his arm.

The Princess smiled warmly and placed her hand upon his offered arm with a smile. "Thank you, Lord Galindo." She told him, allowing him to lead her away to the side of the room. As she was led away, she dared to cast a glance over her shoulder to the Baron from Earth. When she found his eyes had been trained on her, she refrained from shivering and returned her attention to her destination.

A long line of tables had been set up, supporting a magnificent feast of the finest food and beverages that Saturn had to offer. The closer the Moon Princess came to the table, the stronger the tantalizing smells from the food filled her nose and she found herself quickening her pace slightly. When they reached the first table she began to slowly raise a slender hand to reach for a glass of punch.

However, she found herself suddenly spun out onto a nearby terrace, one hand clamped over her mouth and another holding a very sharp knife to her neck. Her wide silvery-blue eyes stared into the face of Lord Galindo of Lapetus, whose face was just inches from her own. She watched as he dark purple eyes shifted to a fiery red. Her heartbeat sped up a little in panic.

"Queen Beryl shall reward me greatly for your head." He spoke, his 's' stretching out as if he was a reptile. He said no more as he began to press the blade harder into the pale flesh of her neck.

The golden crescent moon on her brow blazed, and her power sent the offender flying back. Serenity prepared to run, only to find a black tail wrapping itself around her body, squeezing around her to suffocate the air from her lungs. She could not scream.

She was able to make out the sound of whistling before several blade blades cut through the appendage wrapped around her, granting her freedom as the painful scream from her attacker filled the air. She was caught by the strong arms of the Lord of Titan, who did not look happy in the slightest.

"I thought I told you to stay in sight of me or Lady Saturn!" He growled at her.

Princess Serenity did not respond, for the snake-like Youma that belonged to Beryl attacked. The Lord of Titan wrapped his arm around the Princess and leapt out of the way, using his free arm to toss several silver marbles at the creature. She realized that they were not marbles as they made impact with Galindo's body and exploded, painful hissing following as the smoke dispersed.

Sailor Saturn appeared in a flash before the youma, the blade of her glaive poised at Galindo's throat. Her icy purple eyes dared him to even breath. "Are you alright, Princess?" Hotaru called out. King Hades and several knights in the armor of the Palace Guard swarmed out to the terrace as Queen Persephone rushed to Serenity to heal the cut on her neck.

"I'm alright." She answered, using all her will power to not raise her hands to her throat out of protective instinct. The Queen was already holding glowing purple hands above the wound; quickly sealing as even the blood was reabsorbed into the Princess' body.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" King Hades asked.

The youma just hissed, and Saturn moved her glaive forward just an inch, the tip of the deadly blade glowing purple as it cut into the flesh of the creature that dared to try and hurt her friend and Princess.

"No need, I have everything." The Lord of Titan moved to the Princess, and she watched with surprised eyes as he removed a small, black device the size of her thumbnail from the back of her dress. "I planted this on Princess Serenity while we were dancing."

The King of Saturn nodded, his eyes on the younger Lord. "Well done as always, Lord Bruce. We shall let Sailor Saturn handle it from here."

"No offence, King Hades, but I have been conducting this investigation for a year now under the order of Queen Selenity. It falls under the jurisdiction of my involvement in investigating Queen Beryl and putting a stop to her plot against the Alliance. This is my prisoner to interrogate." The Lord of Titan spoke with a cold voice.

"It has attacked Princess Serenity, and therefore falls under the jurisdiction of the Sailor Senshi." Sailor Saturn spoke without taking her eyes off of the youma.

King Hades looked between the most feared investigator of the Solar System and his daughter. "The two of you shall work together. Sailor Saturn, escort the youma into the holding cells. Lord Bruce, please escort Princess Serenity to her chambers and remain with her until Princess Hotaru joins you, and then go to question the real Lord Galindo. He was found unconscious in his suite." He turned to the whispering crowd of onlookers. "It would appear that we shall adjourn early this night, everyone. Thank you all for coming."

Queen Persephone placed a motherly hand on Serenity's cheek. "We shall check on you in the morning, Serenity. The guard around your quarters shall be doubled. I am afraid I shall have to inform your mother about this..." She stated.

Princess Serenity nodded, too overwhelmed by the fast-paced events that had just occurred. She had even failed to noticed the Lord Bruce of Titan still had an arm wrapped securely around her waist until he began to push her towards the halls and her quarters.

"I told you not to leave my sight." He told her as they walked.

Serenity found her voice. "I was taken out there against my will. Besides, I had thought it was the Baron from Earth that was the threat." She admitted.

"While that is a good assumption, you still disobeyed my command." The Lord told her.

Princess Serenity stopped in her walk to glare up at the taller man. "You hold no authority over my being, _Lord_ Titan. I am in your debt for saving my life; however, do not presume that to mean you may command me."

The Lord of Titan's eyes flashed in anger, before his face completely changed. One minute the Moon Princess was at the receiving end of a scowl, and the next his eyes had softened as she was viewing a rather attractive smirk. "You have fire in you, Princess."

Serenity was a bit taken a back. "What did you expect from me? You stated yourself just a few hours ago that my childhood rebellions were known across our Alliance."

The Lord of Titan leaned forward, positioning his face just inches from her own. "I expected to see a more demur woman, more like the ladies of the noble houses that speak only when spoken to."

Serenity's eyes darkened in fury. "I will never submit to any man. My Mother rules the most powerful Alliance in the Universe without male domination, and I shall do the same. Even when I do marry someday, I shall bow to no man."

Bruce took a small step forward, bringing his body close to the smaller being's enough to feel the body heat between the two of them. "I would never suggest otherwise. I like strong women."

Serenity held her breath as the Lord pulled away from her, placing a hand on her lower back to continue to lead her to her quarters. Her anger had dissipated as if it had never been there, and instead she felt heat rising in her cheeks. "By the way," He continued. "For future reference, the next time I tell you to do something; it would be in your best interest to listen."

Serenity felt her temper rise once again. What had she _just _finished telling him?! Though... in line of what happened...

The had reached the large door the led to her chambers. "Wait here." The imposing man stated, and before she could argue he slipped inside. The Moon Princess waited, figuring that he was inspecting her rooms to ensure no further threats awaited inside. Even in her own suite on the Moon, one of her Senshi performed this task each night after the dinner meal.

A minute later and the door was opened, allowing the Lord of Titan to pull her inside. The door was closed behind her and locked. Princess Serenity moved to the couch, sitting down to wait for Hotaru to join her.

"You were watching over me, in the garden." Serenity stated calmly after a few moments.

Bruce turned to look at her, and this caused Serenity to get a good profile view of his muscular chest. "Yes." He stated calmly.

The future monarch felt her heart drop slightly. She had enjoyed his company and banter, but it would seem that it was all part of his job. "What is it exactly, that my Mother has commissioned you to do, Lord Bruce?" She asked while fiddling with the bracelet on her left arm.

"Gather information on Beryl's plot against the Silver Alliance and protect you at all costs. She trusts me to fulfill my duties. My reputation is perfect." He answered, glancing out the balcony doors every once in awhile to make sure no one or nothing would come through.

"And what reputation would that be, Lord Bruce?" The Moon Princess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To be the interrogator that criminals would rather admit their crimes to than be interviewed by me. To be one with shadows as I infiltrate enemy locations. To gather information by blending with the criminal populace and for them to be none the wiser." He had once again stated with a militaristic reply.

Princess Serenity had opened her mouth to further voice her opinions when Sailor Saturn entered the suite. She had a gloved hand firmly holding her glaive as she leveled her amethyst eyes with Bruce's own royal blue. "You are relieved, Lord of Titan." She stated. "I shall watch over my Princess from here."

Bruce seemed to float towards the youngest but deadliest Senshi of Serenity's court, his black cloak rapped around him. "Considering you were not even aware of a threat to her in the first place, let's see how well you do now." He stated before swarming out.

Princess Serenity watched with amused eyes as the young Princess of Saturn became to fume as she glared at the door while muttering Saturnine obscenities.

8888888

The Lord of Titan waited outside the riches inn in the Capital city of Saturn, just outside the palace walls. Once the light for the specified room he had been watching turned on, he made his move. With a running start he leapt across the small distance to the balcony of his destination. It was shrouded with potted plants to make it more comfortable, and Bruce slid behind one. Without making a noise, he slid inside the suite of the inn to face the back of the red-headed man that had danced with the Princess at the ball.

"Endymion."

The red-head turned around, a deadly rose in his hand with lowered eyes. When they landed on the dark purple and black covered Lord of Titan, he relaxed. "I had thought this disguise would fool even you, Lord Bruce." The Prince of Earth stated while shedding the red wig from his head.

"Your ignorance is what continues to astound me." The Lord bit out. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"The same as you, I would imagine." The Terran royal stated while moving to sit on the couch of his rented room. "I followed the youma from Earth to hear. It is a lieutenant in Beryl's army. I had hoped to take care of the matter myself without drawing attention to anyone of my presence."

"And yet you cause the Moon Princess you believe that _you_ work for Beryl, and then almost be killed by the real youma." Bruce snapped.

"I did not mean for such an occurrence to happen to the lovely Princess. I had wished to protect her as well." Endymion stated. "However, this war with Metallia started on my planet, and I wish to end it there before Beryl's power spreads to the Moon and other planets."

"Fantastic job you are doing." Bruce stated with a glare.

"Her beauty is even more radiant than rumors state, isn't it, Lord Titan?" Prince Endymion asked. "Even if she was wary that I could have been a spy for Beryl, I could still tell she has a loving heart." He paused and looked to Bruce. "Did you know that there are peace talks concerning our marriage taking place with our parents?"

The Lord of Titan's face hardened. He took several intimidating steps towards the couch the Earth Princes resided on, and did not stop till he was leaning over the Prince's form with one of his most powerful gazes. "Leave the matter Beryl's minions to me, as Queen Selenity mandated. While you are at it, leave the Moon Princess to her Senshi." He turned with a flurry of his cloak to leave the same way he had come.

"And you?" The Earth Prince asked, even though he was confident he had just signed his death warrant with the most feared investigator in the Alliance.

The Lord of Titan did not stop as he took his exit, blending with the shadows with the gift his reputation spoke of.

88888888

Well, there is part 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! ^_~

For those of you asking about how the Senshi would react, here you go. They feel that he steps on their toes, so to speak. For those of you wondering about Wonder Woman, as I stated before in my other SM/JL crossover that as much as I love the BM/WW pairing, this is better! But perhaps now you can see why Bruce was attracted to Diana - she had Serenity's beliefs that she shall bow to no man.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I cannot express my gratitude to you all for your kind words and praise - I have the best readers!

See you soon!  
~_Sandreline_


	8. History in the Making Part 3

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I cannot believe how popular this story is! I am averaging ten reviews per chapter – that's amazing! I truly have the BEST readers EVER on this site!

Thank you all so much for your kind words of support and praise. I love you all!

Here is the next chapter to start your weekend off right. Have a wonderful weekend everyone!

**Chapter 8: History in the Making Part 3**

Serenity awoke the next morning to the sleeping form of a young Princess Hotaru curled up next to her on the bed. The silver-haired woman smiled softly, kissing the young girl on her forehead before slipping out of the large bed. Poor Firefly must be exhausted, and fell asleep while trying to stay awake to protect her.

The Moon Princess to a nice long shower before she prepared for the day while the events from the night before replayed over and over in her head. What was it about Lord Bruce of Titan that irritated her so one moment, and had her flirting with him the next?

After finishing twisting her hair up in the royal Lunarian hairstyle, she quietly exited her rooms to venture to the dinning hall for breakfast. Outside her door stood three men of the Royal Guard, which she identified from their dark purple uniforms. All three bowed to her when she exited. A man with the rank of sergeant on his shoulder spoke to her. "Princess, you are requested in the Communications room as soon as possible."

"Thank you, good sir." She answered with a bow of her head. She had been expecting this. It would be her Mother, and she was quite lucky that the Queen of the Moon did not teleport herself there upon hearing last night's news.

Two of the guards broke off from their post to escort her, and one stayed behind to guard her door and the Saturnine Princess inside. Serenity, however, did not notice their presence as she made her way down the halls and to the room.

Queen Persephone smiled warmly as the daughter of her best friend walked in. "I hope you slept alright, Serenity dear." The elder woman greeted with a gently hug.

"I did, thank you." The Moon Princess answered.

"I am sure you know why you were requested to be here." Saturn's ruling monarch asked. She watched as Serenity gave a solemn nod of her head. "Then let us contact her and get this over with." She stated with a brave smile.

Princess Serenity nodded, and Queen Persephone gave a nod to the controller to signify he could make the call. The large black screen lit up, before switching to a view o the Moon Queen. "Serenity!" The Ruler of the Silver Alliance greeted with relief. "Are you alright, darling?"

"I am perfectly fine, Mother." She gave a warm smile and a nod. "Sailor Saturn and Lord Bruce of Titan protected me well."

"For that I am glad." The lavender eyes of Selenity shifted to her own Senshi. "Beryl has crossed a line."

"I am not arguing with you on this, Sel." Persephone agreed. "What would you like for us to do?"

"Continue to let Sailor Saturn fulfill her duties, and for Lord Bruce to conduct his investigation." Queen Selenity commanded with all the regality she had.

"I miss you, Mother." Serenity spoke.

"I miss you as well, my little Moon." She replied. "However, there is one more thing I would like done." Queen Selenity added. Silence greeted her and so she continued. "For the duration of Serenity's stay on Saturn, I would like for her to maintain in protective custody of Sailor Saturn, and for them to maintain secret residency at the home of Lord Bruce of Titan.

"Mother!" Serenity cried out in alarm with wide eyes.

"Do not argue with me on this case, Serenity. It is the only option." The Moon Queen continued.

"To lock me up is our only option?" The Princess replied.

"You must carry out your duration on Saturn, and your visits to the other planets as well." Queen Selenity continued. "Since you cannot come home yet and you must continue to create ties with the nobles, this is the only solution."

Persephone gave a sigh. "Your mother has a point. You must uphold the tradition. If you do not, you will let Beryl believe she has won and we are weak."

"I really must protest; I am sure that Lord Bruce will not wish to be forced to watch over me. Besides, Sailor Saturn is with me. If you must, allow Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to join us but please do not send me away." Princess Serenity argued.

"Uranus and Neptune are already preparing to join you, my daughter." Selenity spoke. An amused twinkle caught her eye. "Did you truly believe them to keep their distance after having heard of the attack on you last night? I am having enough trouble keeping the Inners here at the palace." Princess Serenity groaned. The Queen continued. "I shall not be moved on this matter, darling. Your safety is the most important thing to me."

"I understand, Mother." Princess Serenity stated. By the name of the Goddess Selene, Sailor Uranus was not going to like this at all!

"I love you, my little Moon. Perseph, thank you so much for taking care of her."

"Of course, Sel. Till we meet again." The Queen of Saturn nodded.

"I love you, Mother."

The Moon Queen smiled and nodded before the feed was cut. Queen Persephone placed a sympathetic hand on the Moon Princess' shoulder. "Let us prepare you for the arrival of your most protective Senshi, shall we?"

The Moon Princess gave way to one very stressful sigh.

88888888

The Lord of Titan was raging through a mix of emotions. He was now being forced to play babysitter to the Moon Princess _and_ her Sailor Senshi.

Their arrival had not been pleasant at all. In fact, he was fairly certain that had Sailor Neptune not kept a restraining hand on her partner's arm that Sailor Uranus would have ripped into him with her Space Sword. Their argument over who truly should be protecting the Princess was still carrying on, even after four days.

"Lord Bruce, good morning." Princess Serenity greeted as she walked into the breakfast hall of the Titan palace. She was flanked by her three Outer Senshi of which only one greeted him at all.

"Good morning Princesses." He greeted while taking a sip of a steaming black liquid. The Moon Princess took the seat to his right, watching with him curiosity. The liquid he was drinking gave off a delightful yet strange aroma. The young Lord looked at her with a raised eyebrow at her curious stare. "Yes?"

The faintest of blushes appeared on the young woman's cheeks at having been caught staring so rudely. "My apologies, but what is it that you are drinking?"

"Coffee." He answered with the one word reply before taking another sip. He was reading what she could tell where royal depositions about what she assumed to be updates in regards to Beryl of Earth.

"What is coffee?" She asked. Her Mother always told her that she was as curious as a kitten, which is the reason why Sailor Uranus nicknamed her so.

The Lord of Titan was cut off from answering by Sailor Saturn. "It is one of Venus' cash crops, Princess." Hotaru answered. "It is a strong drink blended from coffee beans that are harvested in their humid forests. You can mix amounts of milk and sugar with the beverage to help lessen the strength of the drink."

"Honey." Came Bruce's remark.

"I'm sorry?" Princess Serenity asked.

"I drink it black with a small amount of honey." The Lord of Titan spoke.

The Moon Princess looked at him with curious blue eyes, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Bruce raised his drink to his lips once more, and just as his lips touched the rim her voice softly spoke. "May I be allowed to try it?"

Her Sailor Senshi looked at her with wide eyes, and Bruce could clearly tell they did not believe that she would enjoy the hot beverage. His most trusted butler, Alfred, moved forward. "Of course you may, your highness. I shall return shortly." He gave her a warm grandfatherly smile, of which the Princess eagerly returned before she watched him walk away.

"Are you sure, Kitten?" The Princess of Uranus asked. "There is nothing sweet about coffee."

Serenity nodded once. "It smells wonderful. Besides, am I not supposed to be open to the economics of the other planets?"

Sailor Uranus was taken off guard, and Neptune could not stop the smirk stretch across her lips and Sailor Saturn actually let out a child-like chuckle at her Princess' words. The conversation was placed on hold as Alfred returned with the steaming beverage. "I took the liberty of adding a spoon of honey to it, your highness." He told her. "I wouldn't want you to be turned away by its strength."

She smiled warmly as the elder man set the beverage down in front of her before she slowly grasped it and brought it to her lips. She inhaled it gently, savoring the aroma of the black liquid. Even the Lord of Titan looked at her from over his documents to join the rest of the room in watching the Princess try her first taste of coffee.

Princess Serenity, for her part, remained poised as she took a sip. However, that did not stop the laughter from bursting out of her Senshi as she wrinkled her nose and slightly stuck her tongue out. A smirk stretched the lips of the Lord of Titan as he took another sip of his own drink. "How do you like it, Princess?" He asked with a slightly smug tone.

Princess Serenity, with grace and elegance that her Mother would be proud of, quickly reached for the bowl of sugar and the pitched of milk on the table. Her friends continued to laugh at her expense as she added the two much-needed ingredients.

88888888

Later that same day, Serenity found herself in wandering the halls of her host's castle. She had finally managed to escape the watchful eye of her guardian's while in the gardens and was taking an enjoyable walk alone through the halls. Privacy was a luxury to the Lunar Princess that she took as often as she could.

"Michi, I'm serious! How could we loose her?" Haruka's voice sounded from around the corner. The Moon Princess stopped her walk; where was she going to hide?

Serenity soundlessly slipped into the door she stood in front of, her prayers going to Selene that she had not been spotted. As she listened through the large oak doors, she let out a sigh of relief upon noting they had continued walking.

Princess Serenity turned around to survey the room she had chosen as a hide out. She eyes widened and a bright smile stretched her lips at the sight; she had found a library that could rival that of Mercury.

What the Moon Princess failed to see, however, was just to her right sitting at the large desk was the Lord of Titan, and he was not pleased that she had entered his private study without an invitation. He watched her press her ear against the door before sighing, and it occurred to him that she was running from her guardians. Was this girl that daft? She was a magnet for danger as it was, and she was hiding from her Senshi?

His thoughts stopped when he saw her take in the rows of books that were before them, and it was then that he finally saw the glow that everyone always seemed to talk about that surrounded the future ruler of the Silver Alliance.

Without realizing it, he rose from his desk to walk silently behind her, observing as she managed to find the section of his books that pertained to his family's history and the history of Saturn's monarchy. One particular book must have caught her eye, but it was out of her reach as she stood on tiptoe in an attempt to reach it. "Need a hand?"

The Moon Princess squealed in frightened surprise, and she stumbled forward into the bookcase. However, the Lord of Titan was faster than that and soon two muscular arm were wrapped about her waist, holding the pale Moon Princess to the Lord of Titan's chest.

After a moment, Serenity looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you." She softly muttered as her eyes met his.

Blue met blue as something passed between them, and Princess Serenity wondered once again what the strange magnetic feeling was. Before she could name the emotion in his eyes, Bruce stepped back. "What do you think you are doing in my private study?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I was just trying…" The Lunarian slowly mumbled off, remembering that this Lord had a dark side when upset and so she decided to not tell him of-

"To run away from your Senshi." He finished. "I knew very well what you were doing."

Serenity had the decency to blush in flushed embarrassment. One minute she could kiss him, the next she wanted to strangle his neck! The Lord of Titan continued. "What book is it that you desired?"

Caught off guard, the Princess simply raised a hand and pointed an elegant finger to the large, black-bound leather book. "_Titanic History_." She whispered. Her eyes followed his movement as he kept his body close to her, not moving his eyes from her own as he reached up and easily plucked it from the shelf, slowly bringing the book between them. "Here you are, your highness."

Serenity blushed as she accepted it, momentarily struggling with the weight of the book. "Thank you, my Lord." She replied.

He was not sure what prompted him to offer his services, but it felt like it was something he needed- no, wanted to do. "Would you like me to go over it with you and give you insight?"

Something inside of the Lunarian brightened at his offer and she gave him a small smile. "I would very much like that. I enjoy reading about history."

Bruce nodded. "As future Queen, it is a powerful weapon to know the past so as not to make mistakes already made."

Serenity nodded, moving to follow Bruce to a couch that was in the study, sitting beside him in front of the blazing fire in the hearth with the large book in her lap. "I completely agree. It frustrates me greatly that Mother and her Court keep such things like the threat of Beryl hidden from me."

"They merely wish to keep you protected." The dark-haired man stated as he took the book from the Princess' possession and opened it.

"They cannot keep me protected from everything." Her eyes lowered angrily as she continued. "Why must I be the only Princess in the Alliance that is not allowed to train? Why must I be the only one not allowed to do battle?"

"That is because you will rule the entirety of the Alliance, and not just one planet." Bruce told her as if it was obvious.

"There must be _something_ I can do, if I am not allowed to actually go out and defend our kingdom." Suddenly, her blue eyes widened as she turned to stare at the most famous detective this side of the universe. "Teach me to be a spy."

Cold blue eyes snapped up to gaze into hers. "I beg your pardon?" He asked coolly.

Serenity turned her upper body to face him with determination shining in her eyes. "Teach me how to be like you. I have heard the rumors and have seen you in action. You know how to read people. You can figure out how they think and therefore stay several steps ahead of them. When everyone else is just beginning to fit together the puzzle, you have already begun a new one." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes before giving him a sincere yet pleading look. "Please. It will only benefit me." She laced her hands together before her in a prayer. "It will help pass the time, seeing as how you have been commanded to stay with me over the next few months."

Bruce's glare lasted only a few moments and did not phase the Lunarian one iota. Instead, he let the idea slowly digest in his mind as he went over the possibilities. Telling himself that he would regret this, he slowly nodded. "Very well." As the Princess opened her mouth to cheer, he cut her off. "However, this is to be done my way. You will obey when I tell you to do something, and you most certainly will not complain. Is that understood?"

The silvery-blonde nodded. "Yes, Lord Titan. Thank you!" She smiled brightly, and the dark-haired detective felt warm. "Shall we begin our history lesson?" She asked.

The nobleman nodded his head, opening the book to begin.

888

Serenity finished her tale of the past, and coming out of her daze she met the love-struck look of her cousin Mina and the thoughtful façade of the Martian. "And that is how it all began."

J'onn Jones slowly nodded his head. "It seems he has not changed much. In fact, he is very much the same."

Mina nodded to the green man. "I would assume so, seeing as how the rest of us are as well. But Sere, you can't just leave him dangling! Go get your man!" Mina told her.

The princess blushed. "I will. I just…"

"Wish to be careful so that if he has changed, you will not be hurt." The Martian finished for her. At her accusing stare, he continued. "I did not need to read your mind to know what you were thinking."

She smiled brightly at him, before Mina let out a shriek. "Sere, we are late for a meeting at Rei's temple!"

Silvery blue eyes widened in fright. "Oh no! Bye J'onn, don't be a stranger!" Serenity grabbed her cousin's hand before pulling them both through a portal. The last thing that the Martian heard was, "That Pyro is going to give it to me now!"

88888888

So there you go, the last bit of the history of Bruce and Serenity is here! I'm sorry it took so long, the computer deleted the first – and better- version, and I was too busy to re-write it until now.

Please let me know what you think! ^_^ Thank you all so much for your patience!

~_Sandreline_


	9. No Where to Hide

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I have not updated this story in almost a year – I truly had no idea that so much time has past! I apologize for the delayed update: I am truly, truly sorry.

I hope that you all will forgive me, and continue to read my stories. I am honored for your praise and support!

**Chapter 9: No Where to Hide**

"You're _late_, Meatball Head." The raven haired young woman's voice snapped as Serenity and Minako raced up the temple stairs still in their workout clothes. Rei, Makoto, and Ami were standing there waiting, the later two far more relaxed than the upset priestess was.

"We…were…busy…" Serenity panted.

"Found…Sere's…Bruce… Whew I'm out of shape!" Minako cried before sinking to the ground to sit.

"We just ran five miles straight… acceptable…" Serenity reassured her cousin as she sat down on the top stair, not even entering the temple until her lungs stopped protesting.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"My deduction is that Serenity and Minako were preoccupied with a man, and once realizing they were going to be late, they ran five miles to attempt to get here in time." Ami spoke up, offering the two the water bottle she pulled out of her handbag.

"Arigato!" The two answered, taking turns to down the much-needed water.

"Oh for Mars' sake…" Rei complained, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's high school all over again."

"What is this about a 'Bruce'?" The Amazon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sere's soul mate!" Mina smiled brightly as she was finally able to stand.

"What?" Rei snapped.

"I thought that Mamoru was her soul mate…" Ami questioned with a worried glance to their princess.

Serenity shook her head. "He and Setsuna have been dating for a while now."

"What!" Makoto cried angrily.

"It's alright, everyone! Calm down! Sere is going to be all hunky-dory with Bruce Wayne!" Mina cheered with a bright smile.

"**Bruce Wayne?**" Rei, Makoto, and Ami snapped together with wide eyes. The three friends circled the two blonde. "Spill!" Makoto demanded.

"From the top!" Ami added, who had a strange fire in her eyes.

Serenity turned to her right and sent her cousin a glare as her face scrunched up in frustration. Minako gave an innocent smile to the Lunarian as a sweat drop appeared on the side of her face. "Oops…" The darker-haired blonde muttered.

88888888

"I don't understand why you did not just tell us all of this before…" Ami spoke as her blue eyes softened with sympathy.

"Yeah. Sere! We are your friends, you should know by now that you can talk to us about anything." Makoto agreed.

"We only want you happy, Meatball Brains." Rei said with a smile. "How does this effect our future? What about Rini?"

"Well," Serenity began. "I believe that she will always come to me as a child that I will have…" The monarch paused for a moment. "Though hopefully, if Bruce is the father she will be less of a brat!"

Her comment caused a small round of laughter from her friends as they recalled the arguments between mother and child, before the conversation resumed. "What will we do about the Justice League?" Ami asked.

"I am all for us joining!" Makoto jumped in. "Wonder Woman is an Amazon, and that means that we are thinly related! Not to mention I could get some serious sparring done with them!" The circle of friends could almost see hearts and stars shining in the tall brunette's eyes.

Ami was already typing into her Mercurian computer. "Their space base is built with the latest technology. I would love to look at the designs; we may even be able to see if it is anything like what we had in the Silver Millennium…"

This, of course, caused the Senshi of the Inner Planets to all launch into what they wished for. Who they wanted to meet, who had the coolest powers…

Serenity, however, avoided entering the conversation herself. She instead chose to listen, smiling at her friends and watching how anxious they all seemed to be. The matter of her soul mate being the world's biggest playboy escaped their minds for the moment, which put her more at ease. The last thing she needed was for her friend's to get into the protective streak that they were known for. She turned to look outside the window, watching the leaves on the tree branches blow in the wind. How long would it take for him to find her?

88888888

"Where is J'onn?" Batman asked as he entered the command center of the Watch Tower.

"He's here somewhere." Superman spoke up, one black eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"I think he's avoiding me…" The man cloaked in black replied as he moved to the monitors.

"Why would he be doing that?" Clark asked, turning to lean against the console.

"To avoid the beating that I am going to give him."

"You do realize that he is as strong as I am, don't you?" The farm-boy asked. "What did our Martian friend do to incur your wrath?"

"That's none of your business." Gotham's hero looked up at the monitor, but before Superman could follow the cowl-covered gaze and see what his friend was looking at, Batman removed the image from the screen. "Call me if you need me." Came the stony reply as he left in a flurry of black cape.

Once the door slide shut, Superman moved to the monitor to pull up the latest search. The screen blinked red. "Darn him!" Clark pouted. "He has to be so smart all the time…"

The screen was blinking, "**Search History: No Data**."

88888888

Serenity and Luna were walking up to her parent's house for dinner, the former filling in the later a bout what had happened at the Senshi meeting earlier that day. The Lunarian was now freshly showered and wearing a cute white sundress with a brown leather belt wrapped around her waist. Slim white high heels gave her an added few inches, and she surprisingly had only tripped once, and that was because the sidewalk had become uneven.

"In any case, I am not sure that I approve of this at all." Luna commented with her accented voice. "I have heard too much from the media about Mr. Wayne and his 'ventures'. It is not fitting of someone whom would gain the stature of King. It is not fitting of someone who has the stature that he does now!"

Serenity could only smile fondly at her guardian. "Oh, Luna…" She said before she opened the door.

Her mother greeted her there, smiling more brightly than she normally would. "Oh dear, there you are!" She said as the blue-haired woman greeted her oldest child with a warm hug. "I had no idea that you were bringing a guest with you!"

Serenity returned her mother's hug, only to look at her in confusion. "It's Luna, mom." She stated.

"Not the cat, dear!" Ikuko reprimanded with a laugh. She leaned in closer to whisper. "Next time you invite someone as important as Bruce Wayne, please be sure to let me know so I can better handle your father."

Ikuko pulled away to see her daughter's pale face. "Dear?" She asked.

"Did you say Bruce Wayne?" She whispered.

"There you are." Her father stated from behind Ikuko. Sure enough, standing at Kenji's side in a black business suit with a calculating expression on his face, was one Bruce Wayne.

88888888

What do you all think? I promise to update very soon! I am so so so sorry that you have all been waiting so long for this update: I honestly had no idea that so much time had passed. I hope it was adequate enough. I think I many make the next chapter the last, so please keep your alerts open!

Have a wonderful day everyone!

~_Sandreline_


	10. Communication is Key

**Moonlight Dark Knight **

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I couldn't believe all the responses I got from the last chapter- maybe I should leave such cliff-hangers more often! Ha-ha.

Please see my special surprise note for you all at the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 10: Communication is Key**

Serenity was not certain if her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't feel it, or if it had stopped altogether. In any event, the Lunarian could do nothing but stand helplessly with wide eyes as she stared at the man that stood beside her father, looking every bit the billionaire businessman that he was. His dark blue eyes were unreadable for her, despite the fact they were piercing her own as he wore a charming smirk on his face.

"Sere," Her father began, "I must admit that I am disappointed in you. How could you neglect to inform us that Mr. Wayne would be here this evening?"

_Because I didn't bloody well know he would be! _She mentally cried out, even though she still remained as stiff as stone.

"It was not at all her fault, Mr. Tsukino." Bruce began, finally taking his eyes off the deer-in-the-headlights face of the Moon Princess. "Her invitation held no specific time, and when I found this to be her last known residence, I could not stifle my desire to see her again and wished to surprise her."

"Well, I must say that worked out wonderfully, Mr. Wayne!" Ikuko smiled at the younger man. "My daughter is very surprised." Without hesitation, the blue-haired woman turned to her daughter. "And close your mouth, Sere, it is not very appropriate behavior, and I know I taught you better than to stand there with an open mouth." Serenity flushed a bright red as she snapped her mouth shut, and Ikuko turned a pleasing smile back to their guest. "Kenji and I shall set up the table, and leave you two to talk."

Her husband looked like he was prepared to argue the point; however before his mouth could open his wife pulled him down the hall and into the kitchen. The door closed behind them, muffling the argument the married couple were about to have about leaving the playboy with their innocent daughter.

Bruce turned blue eyes back to Serenity, his eyes landing momentarily on the black feline that was on her shoulder who an equally shocked expression. Lifting his gaze to meet Serenity's once more, he gave a dark smirk. The smirk deepened when he saw the flush on her cheeks spread down her neck.

They stood there in silence for a minute longer, the Moon Princess having found her ability to move and began to fidget under his gaze. She had begun to ring the bottom of her shirt nervously in her hands before his deep voice rocked her back to the situation at hand. "Serenity."

"Bruce." She responded to him, her voice wavering slightly.

"Luna." The cat spoke in sarcasm as she said her own name in a way to jest about their talk, in turn moving the attention back to her. "What are you doing here?" The feline asked, her maroon eyes lowering slightly at Gotham's playboy.

"Getting answers." He spoke, taking a few steps closer to the silvery-blonde. His Batman persona came forth as a mix of anger and confusion and warmth spread through him. His eyes lowered as his voice took a quieter tone, aware of her parents in the other room, but it laced with the anger of the Bat. "Did you enjoy playing games with my mind, Princess?" He spat the title. "Did you enjoy watching me search for you, trying to find you only to have you run away?"

"What...?" Serenity sputtered in shock.

"You will not address her highness like that, Lord of Titan!" Luna hissed.

Bruce's eyes snapped to the cat. "So you remember who I am?"

"Yes, I do." Luna snapped. "I remember well your ways of frightening an enemy, but the Princess is no such thing."

"Bruce, I..." Serenity began, before being cut off.

"Do you know how frustrating it is to see you in my mind all these years, yet not know who you are?" Bruce's cold blue eyes went back to her.

"Yes." Her voice was just as cold as his own as anger suddenly swirled inside of her body. She stood straighter with the regal finesse of her mother as she spoke next. "I have known for years about you, yet I did not know until that night that Two Face attacked that you were even alive. I thought I was going to be alone forever."

"I _was _alone forever." Bruce spat. "My parents were killed when I was a child; I solving and stopping crimes in the darkest place on Earth with only Alfred-"

"Alfred!" Serenity's eyes widened slightly as a small smile stretched her lips. "He is here? Is he well?" She had always had a soft spot for the kindly old man who, when his duties to the Lord of Titan were complete, would keep her company when Bruce was called away and tell her stories of his master's past.

"Do not stray the subject!" Bruce whispered harshly. Luna fell off of Serenity's shoulder as Bruce grabbed the Lunarian's upper arms, pulling her to him and placing his lips on hers in a demanding kiss.

Serenity's eyes widened in surprise before they closed in bliss, relaxing against the muscled body as memories flashed in her mind's eye. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest as she returned the kiss, inhaling his masculine scent of cologne and the still-lingering scent of Kevlar armor.

The kiss lasted for a few moments before he pushed her away, his expression unreadable. His hands slowly released her arms and returned to his side, and from the corner of his eyes he noticed a glaring feline at his feet. Just as he was about to speak, the door to the kitchen opened and Ikuko walked out with a large smile on her face. In her hands was a large serving dish of potatoes and slices of steak. Kenji walked out behind his wife, carrying a serving plate of grilled vegetables and corn. "Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Tsukino told them happily as she walked into the formal dining room, which was elegantly set up.

Serenity and Bruce did not say a word as they walked over to table, and somehow ended up sitting beside each other. They remained silent until Ikuko took notice of the tense atmosphere. "Sere dear, would you mind filled the glasses with the water from the pitcher?"

"Of course, Mama." Serenity said, standing from her chair and moving to the side table where the pitcher resided. Knowing her mother, it was ice cold with lemon slices floating- and sure it enough, she was right. She poured first for their guest, before moving to fill her father's and mother's glasses and then her own. Apparently, her brother was out at a friend's house for the night, and Serenity was rather glad about that fact. She could only imagine the jokes and comments her younger spore would be making about this whole situation!

As she was pouring her father his glass, Kenji spoke. "So, Mr. Wayne, just how do you know my daughter?" He asked.

Serenity faltered, almost spilling the water on her father's lap as she moved to catch herself. "Sorry, Papa." She told him, grabbing a napkin and lapping up the splash on the table. From the corner of her eyes, she felt a wave of anger surged inside her that Bruce has remained so calm, and gave a charming smile to her parents.

"It's an interesting story, actually." He began. "I was walking by this arcade, being chased by a crowd of admiring females, when she went past me on a jog. It was the fact that she did not take notice to me, which made me take notice to her. She had a coffee brought to me when she noticed how stressed I was becoming with my fan club, and somehow knew just the way I liked it."

"Oh really?" Kenji asked with both his gaze and voice skeptical.

_I'm really wishing I had some coffee to dump on his lap right now... _She thought as she finally sat back down.

"Our little girl has always been so caring towards others." Ikuko smiled warmly, and Serenity could have sworn the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. She could practically see the matchmaking wheels turning in her mother's brain, and she wouldn't put it past the older woman to attempt to place Serenity in Bruce's favor.

The silvery-blonde turned her attention to her father, her one saving grace. She could always count on her father to scare away the men, but if he managed to keep Bruce away then she would all but worship him on his feet.

However, her bubble of hope was soon popped as her father agreed with his mother. "She is very special indeed."

Bruce nodded, a victorious smirk stretching his lips. "It is why I wished to call upon her tonight; I wanted to get to know her better. She has certainly caught my_ attention."_

_I bet I did! _She thought while stabbing her fork into a slice of steak and moving it to her plate. She had to smile slightly as she envisioned it being Bruce's arm she was stabbing with her fork.

"How long will you be in Japan, Mr. Wayne?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"Please, call me Bruce." He told the older man while watching the Moon Princess from the corner of his eye. "I was only going to stay for a few days, but I believe that I shall now be prolonging my visit since a matter of special interest has caught my attention."

Ikuko squealed mentally, allowing a large smile to glow on her face. She could practically see the wedding now!

Serenity continued to remain silent through dinner, sending subtle glances from the corner of her eyes at the billionaire / Bat beside her. She just could not understand what her former fiancé was thinking! Appearing out of no where in her parent's home, charming their pants off, while yelling at her and then _kissing _her, and then pushing her away before acting like it never happened?

She had to refrain from letting her head fall onto her plate, even though she did so mentally a few times. She had a feeling that once dinner was ready, her parents would disappear into the kitchen again and leave her to fend for herself.

What in the name of the Moon had she been thinking when she began this fiasco?

88888888

_Traitors! _She mentally grumbled._What happened to the 'no boys near Usagi' rule, Papa? Oh, how far you have fallen..._

Serenity was sitting on the couch in the living room, facing forward as from one Bruce Wayne as he sat beside her. Now that her parents had left them alone, she could feel when his charming mask fell away as the room dropped a few degrees. So she sat there, regal and tense, for a long period before she finally spoke. Her mother had even kicked out Luna, saying that it was more polite to put the cat in another room with company over despite Serenity's protests.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked while looking at her lap.

Piercing blue eyes turned to the right to look at her. "I could not stop myself."

She finally brought her gaze up to meet his own. "You went from yelling at me to kissing me; how could you not stop yourself?" She asked, her chest puffing out slightly in indignation.

Bruce growled under his breath, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You don't understand what it has been like for me..." He looked across from him at the wall, his eyes showing him images of his past. "I have been seeing you for a few years, your form suddenly appearing as if you were a ghost." He paused. "I thought I was going crazy, until someone informed me they were memories, brought them back to me so I knew everything..."

"That's what J'onn-"

Serenity squealed as rage-filled eyes turned to her. "I knew it!" He snarled.

Serenity leaned back slightly in fear with wide eyes. "I wasn't expecting him to come find me, you know!" She replied back, just as angry. "He just wanted answers! Your _friend _was worried about you!"

Bruce scowled, returning to glance at his previous place on the wall. Serenity relaxed slightly, a small feeling of guilt filling her. She could understand that he felt slightly betrayed that she had kept herself hidden from him, knowing he was looking for her and yet kept company with his friend. Slowly, she reached out a hand and gently placed it on top of one of his. "Bruce... I didn't mean to upset you. I just had to know if it was really you, if you remembered..."

"I do." He told her flatly, turning to once more look at her.

"Your reputation-" She tried to say.

"Is false, and I know that you had already assumed that." He told her. "You are not stupid, Serenity, despite the stupid things you have done."

"Name one!" She challenged, taking her hand back to cross her arms over her chest.

"Leaving my sight at the royal ball of Saturn, despite the fact that I told you not to," He pointed out. "Which resulted in your near-death, and then your stay in my castle."

"Which is what led to our romance and engagement, so don't call it stupid!" She snapped back.

Her words caused silence to ensue after that, as if her words were a slap to their faces. It was true.

Suddenly, the past few days of cat and mouse didn't matter. Bruce pulled her flush against him, claiming her lips for his own in a desperate hunger. It had been over a thousand years since he was with his Shining Light, and she with her Dark Knight.

A silvery, purple glow emitted softly from the couple as their souls rejoiced in the reunion after so long. It wasn't until several minutes later that Bruce and Serenity separated, both of them breathing heavily. In a rare show of affection that only she had ever been privilege to, he kissed her forehead as well, her crescent-moon mark glowing in response as he did. Slowly, she looked up at him. "What now?" She asked.

Bruce stood up, offering his hand to her. "I shall speak with your parents about my intentions. Then, we should probably inform the Justice League of your membership."

Serenity's eyes brightened. "Really?" She cheered, taking his hand and allowing him to help her up. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

"Yes."

"On one condition..." She told him.

"That is...?"

She smirked. "You have to tell the Senshi." She laughed at his expressionless face, knowing full well that he was mentally swearing up a storm. She danced out of his arms and out of the room, Bruce scowling and moving to follow her.

88888888

Ok, I changed my mind. This is not the last chapter. Ha-ha. SO MANY of you reviewed, I just couldn't let it go yet with so many of you asking for more.

So, your wishes are my command, and I shall extend this for a few more chapters. I hope that you all enjoyed it!

_~Sandreline_


	11. Happily Ever After

**Moonlight Dark Knight**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that this story was so well received.

Except by one person. So **Dear****()**: _If you do not like Sailor Moon paired with anyone other than Tuxedo Mask, then why the hell did you read the ten chapters of my story? _Save yourself the time and don't send a review about how it's stupid for someone to put her with anyone other than Mamoru! If you don't like it, don't read it retard!

Now that that matter is out of the way… I just wanted to thank all of you so much for your support. When I started writing this story, I had no idea that it would easily get so many reviews for such a short story. Thank you all so much – it's with your support that I continue to place my mind's crazy ideas on this site! Thank you!

**Chapter 11: Happily Ever After**

Sailor Cosmos' high heels make a clicking sound as her wings let her slowly float down to the concrete. It was one o clock in the morning; the lights from the city were sparkling in the distance from her view at the Hikawa Shrine.

"There you are!" Sailor Mars stepped out from the shadows.

"We were getting antsy." Sailor Jupiter added with a wink as she, too, revealed herself from her hiding spot.

"What did you need us all here for, Koneko?" Sailor Uranus asked with her arm around Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn beside them.

"I must admit I am rather curious myself." Sailor Mercury added. She still held the buzzing computer in her hand; she was always at work, that one.

"Let her talk, everyone." Sailor Venus added as she appeared beside her cousin.

"Thank, Venus, but it's not me that will be doing the talking." Sailor Cosmos stated with a very pleased smile.

"Then who is?" Sailor Mars asked as her temper began to rise.

"I am." Each pair of eyes moved to the shadows that hid the deep, smooth voice of the stranger. Most of the warriors tensed when the shadows seemed to move towards them and just barely allow the famous Batman to be seen.

"Batman?" Sailor Uranus spoke.

The white eyes of the hero's mask lowered slightly before he turned his attention to the winged woman. Said silver haired woman was beaming with pleasure as she wore a smile that was most definitely not innocent in any form. The black Kevlar covered man gave a small nod. "We have business to discuss."

"Bye!" Sailor Cosmos parted just before her wings gave a powerful beat. She was instantly in the air and off to do her rounds of the city.

"Get back here, Meatball Head!" Sailor Mars called out.

"What's going on?" Sailor Jupiter asked, still wary about Gotham's vigilante in their presence.

Batman was grumbling for a moment, before making sure to look around one last time. Sailor Venus was shifting from foot to foot, a bright smile on her face as she resisted the urge to hum. In a movement that was so fast they hardly could see, Batman pulled back his face mask.

The Senshi that did not faint from shock gave out a loud yell of, "WHAT?"

88888888

Serenity was still laughing as she sipped her chocolate milkshake the next day, even after the promise of revenge that Bruce had made to her. From what he told her after he left her friends, it would seem that Ami, Makoto, and Rei all fainted from shock. Haruka went off into a rant, and Michiru actually gave a scolding to Hotaru because the smallest Senshi began to curse. Bruce had placed his mask back on a moment later and left, having slipped back into the comfort of the shadows before he went to reunite with her. She had then spent the next two hours explaining everything to her friends and despite a few protests and a lot of questions, the group was actually rather happy with the new arrangement.

Though Makoto did make her promise to introduce her to Wonder Woman soon…

A shadow fell over the counter of her place, and she looked up to find the blue eyes of her true love. Bruce stood at her side and placed an arm around her waist. "I shall allow you to believe you can get away with your sudden disappearance on me last night… for now." He told her in that deep voice of him.

Serenity smiled as shivers traveled down her spine. "If by 'now' you mean 'forever', than there isn't a problem." She told him.

Bruce leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "You will not do such a thing in the future." He told her.

She held up her right hand. "Scouts honor." It was followed by a laugh and a playful wink. She stood up from her stool and waved goodbye to Motoki, who had been frozen still at the sight of the world's richest bachelor kissing his friend, before she was led outside to the waiting limo.

"I am sure you remember Alfred." He told her as they settled in.

Serenity smiled brightly, moving quickly to the divider that was left open. "Alfred, it really is you!" She told him. "I've missed you so! I do hope that Bruce has not been a trouble to you."

"Not at all, Mistress Serenity." He answered with a small smile. "In fact, this old man is rather glad to see Master Bruce finally happy. It makes my old bones feel young again."

Serenity gave him a warm smile before reaching through to kiss his cheek, before she moved to return to Bruce's side. "So," She asked, "Where are you taking me for our date?"

"I was thinking of introducing you to some friends of mine." He told her.

"Oh? I didn't know you knew anyone in Tokyo that was not a business associate." Her blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent are a special case; they are the only reporters that I allow to interview me." Bruce told her in his usual manner.

"Really now…" She hummed. "Why is that?"

Bruce gave her a classic smirk. "Because Lois is Clark's girlfriend, and Clark is Superman."

It took Serenity a minute to get over the shock. Once she did, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before falling back against the seat. "That's so cheap, Bruce." She muttered.

88888888

"Ah, here they are." A tall, overly built man with glasses spoke as he and the black-haired woman sitting beside him rose. The two reporters had come to Japan at Bruce's request, having been told the information and getting there as quickly as they could.

"Lois, Clark." Bruce stated casually while shaking their hands. They had a private room in a very exclusive restaurant, which was dimly lit and had several candle sticks on the table with rose centerpieces. Both reporters were letting their eyes roam over Serenity as they tried to get a reading on her. The reason for the double date was not only to talk about allowing the Sailor Senshi to join the league, but to do press control in regards to informing the media about Bruce Wayne's new and final love interest.

"Who is the beautiful woman beside you?" Lois asked with a warm smile. She offered her hand. "Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. You must be the infamous Sailor Cosmos."

Serenity blushed slightly as she shook the woman's hand. "Please, call me Serenity."

"It's nice to meet you, Serenity." The man spoke as he offered a hand. "Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, but most call me Superman." He watched the silver-haired woman's face as he gave a small squeeze. It would have easily broken the bones of a human, but instead he found his own eyes widened as she returned it with just as much force without as much as a bat of an eyelash.

"It is an honor to meet you." She told him, and for just a brief moment she let them both see the crescent moon mark upon her forehead.

Bruce pulled out a seat for the Lunarian, which earned him a smile before he sat down himself. "What would everyone like to order?" Bruce asked as the waiter entered the private room.

Once the waiter left, Clark turned to Serenity. "I must admit that I am rather surprised we had not heard of you before. Until the news coverage that came up of you and Two Face, we were only faintly aware of your presence."

"My Senshi do a wonderful job of keeping me safe, and that includes our identities." She told him after taking a sip from her wine glass. "You are not of this planet, same as me. However I am of this solar system, and you are not. It is the job of the Outer Senshi to protect this system from outside threats." She gave a teasing smile. "I know that they wish to speak to you and a few others of your team in regards to your presence. It's only because you aided in defeating the Thanagarian invasion that they have not removed you from this planet."

"Japan was not invaded at all, if my sources are correct." (_And they always are._) Lois Lane thought. "Was that because of you and the other Sailors?"

"Yes." Serenity answered with a smile. "When they first made an appearance, we quickly evicted them from the country. They came back in larger forces, and I was forced to use the Silver Crystal. We were about to remove their entire race from the planet when they began to pull away by themselves." She gave a pause to take another sip. "That was due to your League, I believe."

Clark nodded and Lois continued. "Wonder Woman has told us that she is aware of who you are, but has not told us anything other than that. Are you two acquainted?"

Serenity frowned slightly. "I have not met a Wonder Woman, but if you are allowed to express to me her identity, I could tell you."

Lois looked at Clark. The muscular man nodded. "Diana is an Amazon from Themyscira."

Serenity placed her wine glass down. "Is she the only child of the Queen? Or is she a regular Amazon?"

Clark leaned forward slightly in interest as he rested his chin in his hand. "She is the daughter of Hippolyta."

Serenity smiled brightly. "She was my child hood friend from before those of the Silver Millennium were banned from coming to Earth."

Her comment launched a deep conversation that held the two reporters enraptured with her words. Bruce simply sat in his chair and continued to drink wine. He had to remind them when the food was served.

88888888

It was a frenzy. A shark frenzy of chaos and blood shed.

These news reporters were crazy!

Serenity was tucked to Bruce's side as they made their way down the cleared aisle to the newsstand that was in the front of the conference room, where Bruce was going to make the public announcement himself. Lois and Clark had done a wonderful job with this morning's edition of the newspaper, and the news of their relationship had spread like wild fire. Wayne Enterprises announce that Bruce himself would be making an announcement about the company's new merger as well as his new status. The reporters were making comments to one another ranging from her looks, to the smile on Bruce Wayne's face and to the previous secrecy of the relationship.

"Mr. Wayne," spoke a female who was clearly intent on being the first to speak. It was Gossip Gerty, who was Gotham City's top gossip columnist, and famous for always having the latest scoop on the billionaire. She must have flown in on the first flight to Japan that she could get! "Is it true that you are taking yourself off the market, or was it a fake story?"

Serenity tried not to laugh as she observed Clark attempt to hold Lois back by placing his arm around her waist. Her face was contorted in rage. Lois was clawing at the air in an attempt to get to Gerty, and she actually appeared to be giving her boyfriend a hard time in keeping her away. Bruce gave a smile as he spoke into the microphone. "First and foremost, I would like to say that we at Wayne Enterprises are very happy to have worked out with Yusen Shin Yokohama, the taking over of his company, Yokohama Incorporated. We fully believe they this union of our businesses will give us many advantages in the future of microchipping." Several light bulb flashes from camera were going off at once, the photographers clearly taking every shot they could to get a best for the front papers. "Secondly, I would like to state that I am, indeed, in an exclusive relationship with Serenity Tsukino." The blue eyes man offered the silver-haired female his hand before pulling her to the stand.

The reporters went crazy at the news, and Serenity fought down her nerves as they began to scream questions at her. Of course, it was Gossip Gerty that was the loudest. "Tell us, how did you manage to snag the playboy bachelor?" She asked. "Did you use your uniquely beautiful looks, or a female ploy?"

"Is that your real hair color, or do you dye it?" Another reporter called out.

Serenity realized that this was her to be her future either with Bruce or as future Queen: the paparazzi swarming her and blinding her with their cameras. She made a mental note to find an eye doctor and send them the bill. "Actually, I think what attracted Bruce the most was the fact that I went out of my way to avoid him."

The reports ate at it like lions over a kill. "Why did you avoid him?" One called out.

"I had a pre-conceived notion, mostly from the media, that he was an arrogant, womanizing, spoiled brat." Her playful smile that accompanied her teasing words caused the reporters to laugh. "I was jogging one day when he passed my favorite store, the Crown Arcade." She might as well throw in some propaganda for Motoki. "He noticed that I ignored him by jogging right passed him, and he followed me."

"Not as a stalker, of course." Bruce added from beside her.

"No, of course not." She replied as she looked at him with a teasing smile. The camera continued to flash, and many made comments about their teasing flirtations. The press conference ended soon after, the couple answering several more questions before they took their leave. Once Alfred pulled the limo away from the curb, Serenity broke out into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Bruce asked in his calm, deep voice.

"It's no wonder that no one can figure out that you are Batman." She told him as she continued to laugh. "Bruce is a wild, slightly perverted rich boy. Batman is dark, stern, and determined. You could pull a Tony Stark, and people would only laugh in your face."

"I fail to see the humor. I specifically portray myself as such." He told her with a straight face.

"I feel like I should make you an Emmy for your wonderful performance." She told him, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her laughter had stopped but her eyes were still shining with happiness. "My Dark Knight." Her voice was softer, laced with her love for him. It had been so long since they had been together and yet they had easily fallen back into their old routines.

"My Moonlight." He replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Serenity's eyes closed as his lips touched her skin, her forehead glowing for just a moment as she let out a small hum of bliss.

"Where to, sir?" Alfred asked from the front.

"Gotham." Bruce replied.

"Gotham?" Serenity asked, her eyes now open wide in surprise.

"It would seem that even I cannot go up against every member of your Court." He told her, vividly remembering Saturn's cold glare as she leveled her glaive at him. "I have been ordered to take you and the Senshi to Gotham, so they may inspect the future residence of their Queen."

Serenity blinked. "You realized that they have every intention of helping to clear out Gotham of the bad guys for my safety, and the Haruka plans on going after Two Face?"

The Bat Glare was her reply. "Gotham is my city."

Serenity belted out another round of laughter, barely able to get out a "Good luck!" before Bruce pushed her to the floor of the limo.

Alfred smiled as his young Master sank down to the floor over the Moon Princess, ceasing her laughter with his lips. The family butler continued his smile as he pressed the button that allowed the dividing glass wall to rise up. After all, they deserved a little privacy before young Master Bruce realized that the entire Senshi team was already waiting at the airport in the private jet to join them in Gotham. Life, from this point forward, was going to be very wonderful indeed.

88888888

Ok, I had NO IDEA how to close this story out! SO I APOLOGIZE GREATLY IF THIS SUCKS! I just had to finish it – it's been so long since I started it, after all!

Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. I am so grateful to all of the kind words that I have gotten over the time of this story's life. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I apologize greatly if this ending dissatisfies many of you. Don't worry, I have many more Sailor Moon crossovers in mind! So stay tuned! ^_~

_~Sandreline_


End file.
